


Heaven and Hell

by ExtremeSonic



Category: Tales of Xillia, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtremeSonic/pseuds/ExtremeSonic
Summary: When the Lord of Spirits and the Goddess of Demons clash, Jude Mathis finds himself caught in the middle of a war of Heaven and Hell. After an attempt on Jude's life with the promise of more danger, Milla Maxwell comes back to the human realm in order to protect him. But the goddess, Nyx, has more power than anyone imagined. After pulling heroes and villains from another world into theirs, the danger rises to a chaotic point, threatening the very fabric of the universe. Can Jude and the Lord of Spirits even hope to make it out with their love, or even their lives?
Relationships: Alvin/Leia Rolando, Gaius/Muzét (Tales of Xillia), Jude Mathis/Milla Maxwell, Mikleo/Sorey (Tales of Zestiria)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

The air was always somehow fresher late at night as I walked through the streets of Fenmont, winding down from a busy day. The soft lights glowed down the paths, giving the entire city a special, romantic feeling. But that only made me feel worse.  
Now that I had finished with the insurmountable task of the Spyrites, I was back in medical school. After all, I still wanted to be a doctor. I was almost finished with the courses, but today had been restless and depressing. My mind wouldn’t stop reminding me that it had been five years since I had watched Milla disappear back to the Spirit World.  
  
Maybe it was stupid of me to keep track, but even after all of these years, the thought of her roamed through my mind constantly. Studying helped distract me, but she was like a virus. It didn't help that she still sometimes let me know she was watching, contacting me with just a tiny feeling of… something. It would be like a tap on the shoulder, and I would turn around and see her for a split second, knowing it really was her. In the moment, it made me happier than anything. But now, it just felt cruel.  
  
I stopped at the place where I had first Met Milla, remembering the water glowing and reflecting back onto her, somehow making her look even more beautiful.  
"Seven years," I whispered to myself.  
  
My Spyrite whined, looking up at me. It was reddish brown and shaped like a fox, his ears adorably large. He didn't even come up to my knees, though I hadn't grown more than an inch after meeting Milla.  
"What's wrong?" I smiled. "I'm not sad, Max."  
  
I knelt down and petted him, his eyes lighting up. He didn't make much noise, though he did purr if you scratched behind his ear. It was loud and calming.  
  
"Alright," I chuckled. "Let's go home. I know how much you hate the cold."  
  
He wagged his tail, and I slowly started walking again, Max by my side. There were barely any people out in the cold of the night, and those who were out were just on a stroll like I was. Max didn't like other people, so he stayed right next to me as I walked. He also used me as a barrier against the wind, hiding behind my legs if it got too strong.  
  
I frowned when the Spyrite suddenly whimpered, a gust of wind barreling through the city. Everything was encased in darkness except for the faint glow of Max. I looked around wildly, my heart hammering. Could it be?  
"Milla?" I called softly, almost shaking with nervousness.  
  
Max shrieked, a sound I had never heard from him before. I turned just in time to watch someone with blonde hair thrust their sword into my stomach.  
  
I had never been so confused in my life as I looked up, seeing one of the most familiar, comforting faces I had ever known. Her face was twisted into a grin I had never seen before, making it even more shocking. Time slowed down as I stared at her, a dangerous glint in her eyes.  
  
I tried to speak, but I had no idea what to say. I looked down, seeing the blood flow from my stomach. All I could hear was the dripping of liquid into the puddle on the ground over and over again. At the placement and angle of the sword, I had no doubt my liver was lacerated. I was going to die.  
  
"Nothing to say?” Milla smirked. It looked exactly like her. There was no difference, from the curves on her body to the hair flowing down her back. But it couldn’t be Milla Maxwell.  
  
"Why…?" I asked, tasting blood. The edges of my vision were dark. "M-Milla… why? I thought-"  
  
"Because I hate you," she spat, her words like daggers in my heart. She pulled the sword out, blood pumping to the ground. I put my hand over the wound, watching my palm come back covered. Even if I had tried to use an arte and heal myself, it couldn’t have repaired the damage. I could only watch in horror as her sword went towards Max, the Spyrite as stunned as me.  
  
There was a flash of light, and I thought I was stuck in some strange nightmare as another Milla appeared, my mind reeling. My stomach started to sting, and I wasn’t quite sure how I was still standing, my body freezing.  
  
"You had no reason to involve him in this," one of the Millas said. "Your war is with spirits, not humans."  
  
"But what better way to hurt you?" the other said with a sinister laugh. "Besides, he did create the spyrix that allow the Spyrites to live here."  
  
I fell to my knees, then onto my face. Max came over, laying against the side of my head. "You will pay dearly if he dies," Milla said angrily. I couldn't tell which one was talking, not sure who was the real Milla.  
  
"Why?" her voice called, a teasing tone to it. "Because you love him?"  
  
"Enough. Undine, heal him."  
  
"It's too late. He'll die."  
  
"Then you underestimate the power of the Lord of Spirits!"  
  
I felt a soothing feeling on my side, seeing the pale outline of Undine. The edges of my vision lightened up, blood falling more slowly from my body. I heard the sounds of battle, a sword against a sword, the tearing of fabric, the occasional grunt. I managed to prop myself on my elbow, not convinced that I wasn't in a dream. I couldn't even remember which of them had stabbed me.  
  
"There will be a war, Milla Maxwell," one of them said. They both wore the same expression of anger. "You won't keep that boy out of it. I've marked him to the demons. He will be killed be it by my hand or theirs."  
"Then you underestimate him as well," the other replied.  
  
The other laughed, a horrible barking sound that I couldn't believe came from the lips of someone that looked like Milla. "I just killed him by looking like the Lord of Spirits! You clearly think far too highly of him."  
  
"We're done here. We will accomplish nothing by fighting here."  
  
They pulled their swords apart, staring at each other. Then, the one with the sinister smile sheathed her sword. "Very well. But know that if I see him alive again, he will die in a far more painful way."  
  
Some sort of purple darkness engulfed her, and the next thing I knew, she was gone. The moment the other turned to run toward me, I could tell it was her. There was something in her eyes that I would never be able to forget.  
  
She knelt by me, putting her hand over the wound. "Is it bad?"  
  
"I think Undine got the worst of it," I replied. "Still hurts a bit, though. My Spyrite…"  
  
"They are fine," Milla smiled. Max walked up to her, rubbing its body along her leg.  
  
I laid my head back, unable to take my eyes off of her. “It’s… really you, Milla.”  
  
“I tried to get here before Nyx could attack,” she sighed. “Do you need to go to the hospital?”  
  
“His injury is no longer grave,” Undine said, appearing next to Milla. “But he is still bleeding.”  
  
“Then I’ll take you to your home,” Milla said. She wrapped my arm around the back of her neck, pulling me to my feet. I groaned, hunching over and wrapping my arm around my stomach. Blood spilled out, though nowhere near as much as before.  
  
“It’s that building,” I said, nodding to the one not far in front of us. It was one of the tallest buildings in the city, holding apartments. “We were almost home.”  
  
Milla pulled me forward slowly, my stomach protesting. The lower half of my body was covered in blood, and it was still dripping down my body. She moved quickly, grabbing me into her arms. As she stepped into the building, the lights outside came back on, the world going forward. There wasn’t even blood where I had been stabbed, as if time had been stopped. The lobby was bright, though my vision was a bit blurry.  
  
“Third floor,” I groaned. I painfully reached into my pocket, pulling out the key. “Three-twelve.”  
  
She stepped forward, hitting the button next to the elevator with her elbow. She stepped inside, then watched me. “You’re very pale.”  
  
“Yeah,” I said. “From the blood loss. I’ll be fine.”  
  
When the elevator opened, she looked from side to side, then went toward the door to my apartment. The bright lights hurt my eyes, Milla’s shoes hitting the floor loudly. She set me down and put my arm over her neck again as she fumbled with the key, finally getting the door open. The room was boring and small, the furniture old and falling apart. There was a kitchen that branched off, just as ugly as the rest of the place. I had the money to replace it all, but never the time. I barely came home as it was.  
  
Milla set me on the couch, pulling up my shirt to look at the wound. I shouted as she touched it, and I sat up a bit, looking at it. It was a deep cut, more sticky blood than I had first thought pouring out of it. “I should have taken you to the hospital,” she said.

“No,” I replied. “It’s fine. Just find me a rag. We can stop the blood.”

“Okay,” she said, rising. I heard her looking through the drawers in the kitchen, then hurried footsteps. I shouted as she pressed it on the wound, the pain slowly dying as she held it there.

“What happened?” I asked, breathing heavily. I looked up at her, feeling a strange mix of emotions. I was so happy to see her, but… I knew things would just end as they had the two times before. I was angry. She was just going to leave again.

  
“Relax,” Milla said. “I’ll explain in the morning.”  
  
“And then what?” I asked, looking away from her. “You’ll just leave again?”  
  
She paused for a moment. “I… suppose I’ll have to. I only have about three months worth of this physical form.”  
  
We both endured the awkward silence after that, Max curling up in my lap. I pet him, watching him stretch his neck up and lean into my fingers. “I’m sorry,” I said. “I shouldn’t be angry with you.”  
  
“On the contrary,” Milla said, watching Max. “You have every right to be angry.”  
  
She smiled, the physical and mental pain melting away. It made me smile, though I barely noticed my lips curling. “You haven’t changed a bit, Milla.”  
  
“I could say the same of you, Jude,” Milla replied, looking puzzled. “I thought you would have grown.”  
  
“Hey, I did!” I frowned. “I’m five and a half feet tall! That’s at least an inch taller!”  
  
“You might even be as tall as me, then,” Milla chuckled. “I know it won’t be forever, but… It really is nice to see you again, Jude.”  
  
“Can’t we find some way?” I asked hopefully. “There has to be something, Milla. Something… something where it doesn’t have to be so long.”  
  
“I’ve never really tried searching for a way,” Milla said. “I just assumed there wasn’t one. But for now, you need rest, Jude. You almost died.”  
  
“I feel fine,” I replied. “Though I’m probably still bleeding.”  
  
“How long should I press it against you?” Milla asked. “I’m sorely lacking in human first aid.”  
  
“Probably just a few more minutes,” I told her.  
  
“Why didn’t you heal yourself?” Milla frowned.  
  
“I just didn’t think of it,” I replied. “I was too confused by someone that looked like you suddenly killing me. Now, it’s too late.”  
  
“I suppose you have a point,” Milla said. She looked at Max, his tail wrapped around his head. “What’s his name?”  
  
I felt a little embarrassed. “Well… I named him Max.”  
  
She laughed lightly. “How unoriginal.”  
  
“Hey!” I said, a smile on my own lips. “It was the first thing that came to mind. Spyrites, spirits... Maxwell.”  
  
She looked down at the wound, but she looked happy. There was a look in her eyes of pride. “You actually did it, Jude. You eliminated the need for spyrix.”  
  
“It took me five and a half years,” I replied. Hearing the pride in her voice felt amazing. “But I made a promise. It wasn’t easy, but… it was well worth it if the spirits are okay.”  
  
“Why are you here in Fenmont?” she asked.  
  
“Medical school,” I replied. I slammed my hand against my forehead. “And I have a massive test tomorrow.”  
  
“I can’t let you leave my sight, Jude,” Milla said a little harshly. “You weren’t just some random person Nyx wanted to kill.”  
  
“Nyx?” I asked. “That’s the second time you’ve said that name.”  
  
She studied my face for a moment, as if trying to gauge if I would even remember the story in the morning. She looked back at the wound, slowly lifting the rag. The blood had stopped flowing, and she stood. “I’ll tell you tomorrow,” she said.  
  
I wanted to press her, but I could tell she wasn’t going to budge. “Okay,” I nodded. “Hey, can you get me a blanket? There’s one next to my bed.”  
  
“Do you want me to just take you to your room?” she asked.  
  
“No, I’m pretty comfy here,” I replied, relaxing and laying back. “You can use my bed, though.”  
  
She rinsed the rag out in the kitchen sink, then brought me a blanket. She closed her eyes and held it tightly against her body. I could feel the heat emanate from her, pleasantly making me sleepy. She gently scooped up Max, my face feeling hot as she brushed her hand against me. She laid the blanket down over me from my neck to my shoes, Max eagerly jumping back on and curling up at the side of my neck.  
  
"Goodnight, Jude," Milla said quietly. I closed my eyes, the heat pulling me toward sleep. Before I knew it, I was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt a little drained when I woke, my side still healing. I looked at the clock on the wall in front of me, shocked that it was almost noon. I sat up, pulling up my shirt. There was dried blood all around it, my skin bruised. It didn't look horrible, but it didn't feel good.

I stood, wrapping my arm around my stomach. I leaned against the couch, not expecting it to hurt so much. I didn't want Milla to see me like this. I took in a breath, standing as straight as I could.

Max came running into the living room from my room, looking up at me. I got a good look at her, trying not to stare at her body. She wore a crop top that went over one of her shoulders, a skirt falling to her mid thigh. She followed after Max a moment later, studying me. "Are you alright?"

"I'll live," I nodded. "I just need to get the blood off of me."

"You look like you can barely stand," Milla replied. "Much less take a shower."

I shook my head. "I'm okay."

Milla looked a little sad. "If you insist. After, we should get moving. Are Elize and Rowen still in Sharilton with Driselle?"

"I think so," I replied. "I haven't really spoken to any of them since I came here. And now I'm going to flunk out again."

"Then that’s where we’ll go.”

I managed to make it to my room, pulling out clothes and taking them to the bathroom. I leaned against the counter for a moment, then got in the shower, the warmth making me feel much better. I knew it wouldn't last, but I barely felt the pain.

After getting the grisly remains of blood off, I put a bandage over the cut, taping it to my skin. It made me feel a little better to know it wouldn't get worse. I threw on my clothes, then stuffed extra bandages into my pockets. I opened the door, watching Milla as she looked out the window, Max in her arms. He seemed happy and at ease around the Lord of Spirits.

"Are you ready?" Milla asked. "The sooner we move, the safer both of us will be."

"Okay," I said. "I can't really move too much, though. Let’s get some food somewhere before we set off. After all, it’s a long walk to Sharilton.”

Her expression lightened up at the mention of something to eat. "I haven't had human food in much too long."

"Did you come back for me or the food?" I chuckled.

"You, of course," Milla blinked. "But I wouldn't mind all the food I can eat. After all, I only have a few months."

The reminder hurt, making it hard to breathe. I forced a smile, though. "Then I better buy you anything you want."

Her face softened, and she went to the door. "Let's go."

I followed after her, walking slowly. As long as I didn't make any sudden movements, the pain was bearable. In the elevator, Milla grabbed my hand, smiling at me. It made me feel light, and I couldn't believe I was looking at her again. 

"You're really here," I whispered, barely even aware I was talking. "I was starting to think I would never see you again."

"I had planned to visit," Milla replied. "But I was always terrified something would happen. Something where I would need as much time as I could get."

"Then I guess I should be glad you waited. After all, I'd be dead if it wasn't for you."

"You wouldn't have been attacked if you had never met me," Milla replied. "Do you ever regret meeting me?"

I remembered my anger at her for coming back when she knew she would have to leave. But if I had never met her, I wouldn't have been able to create the spyrites. Next to me, Max purred.

"I…" I started. "I don't know."

"A reasonable answer," Milla nodded. She let go of my hand as the doors opened, but I couldn't read her emotions.

She matched my pace, and I kept my arm over my stomach, protecting it. A few people stared at us, but that was something I went through every day. People were always curious about seeing me, some even labeling me as a celebrity. At first, the attention felt nice. Now, though, I was over it.

“There,” I said, pointing to a restaurant. “They have pretty good food there. You can tell me what’s going on, too.”

“Yes,” Milla smiled. “Just like old times. Eating, walking, and explaining why we’re all in mortal danger.”

“That does sound pretty familiar,” I chuckled.

“What kind of restaurant is it?” Milla asked, stopping in front of the building. It was small, a neon sign on the window. It looked crowded inside, though it was lunchtime, so that wasn’t surprising. It was more colorful than the rest of the buildings in Fenmont, which some people liked and some hated.

“Breakfast,” I replied. “All day. They have other stuff, but I just like the pancakes and stuff.”

“Well, I’m up for anything,” she smiled. “Let’s go inside.”

She opened the door for me, standing by me for support as I sat. Then, she sat on the other side of the small table, quickly opening the menu. She put her hand on her chin as she read, and I couldn’t help but watch her, wanting to soak up every moment I had with her.

She looked over the menu at me, an eyebrow raised. I quickly looked at something else, and she went back to reading. “Maybe I’ll just have whatever you’re having,” she said, closing it and putting it down. “I don’t remember the taste of much.”

I ordered us pancakes and juice, though I knew it would be a bit of a wait since there were so many people. “I think it’s time you tell me the story,” I said to her.

“I agree,” she nodded. She folded her arms and leaned back, my eyes lingering on her chest for a moment. “The person who attacked you was Nyx. She’s called the Queen of the Demon realm. Or sometimes the Goddess of the Demon realm.”

“Wait,” I frowned. “Demon realm? There’s a realm for demons, too?”

“Yes,” Milla said solemnly. “There are three realms. Spirit, human, and demon. Normally, the spirits and demons can only see or talk to each other in the human realm. Spirits can’t go into the demon realm, and demons cannot come into my realm.”

“So… why did Nyx try to kill me?” I asked. “And why did she look just like you?”

“For some reason, Nyx has gone on a killing spree,” Milla explained. She wore a puzzled but serious expression. “In a different country, she slaughtered spyrites and spirits and anyone that dared to side with us. On her list of humans she wants dead, you’re at the top of the list. Of spirits, me.”

“So… she tried to kill me because I figured out a way for spyrites to live here and help us,” I said sadly. Max was under the table, curled up and watching people.

“Correct,” Milla nodded. “Once I have you under the safety of others, I can track her down and end this.”

“No,” I said. “I’m going with you, Milla. Undine’s healing will have this fixed in no time, and I’m perfectly in shape. I’m fighting with you, Milla, whether you want me to or not.”

She studied me carefully. “And what of the spyrites?”

I shook my head. “They’re all under control. One of my lab partners took over, and she’s handling everything perfectly. They don’t need me. Besides, Nyx… just walked up behind me and killed me. If I stay with you, she won’t be able to trick me like she did.”

To my surprise, she smiled. “I’m glad to have you, then. You’re sure?”

“Absolutely,” I replied. “What else do I need to know about Nyx? Why did she look like you, Milla?”

“She’s a shapeshifter,” Milla answered. “For some reason, she has always appeared as a version of myself in front of me. Perhaps to throw me off, or perhaps for my beauty.”

“What does she actually look like?” I frowned.

“No one knows,” Milla sighed. “And she could be anything. She can turn into any object, person, or plant that she desires. It’s an extremely dangerous ability, as you have already experienced.”

“So… how will I know it’s you?” I asked.

“Good question,” Milla blinked, putting her hand on her chin. “I’m not entirely sure. I didn’t think of that.”

“Max will recognize you, right?” I asked.

“Yes, he should,” Milla said. “He should react negatively to any demon, and he should be able to tell. The question is, will you be able to attack if he recognizes Nyx, even if she’s in the form of someone you care about?”

I sighed. “I don’t know. That’s a hard question.”

“Try and be wary of everyone,” Milla said. “Trust no one. Not even me, unless you’re sure it really is me. She will shapeshift again and try to trick us in some other way. I’m certain of it.”

“What will we do after Sharilton?” I asked. “Now that I think about it, Rowen might not even be there. It might just be Elle and Elize.”

“That’s still better than no help. Do you know where the others are?”

“I… haven’t really spoken to anyone in over a year,” I admitted.

“What?” she asked, looking surprised. “Why not?”

“We all just got so busy. Gaius is king, Elize and Elle are in school, Alvin and Leia are detectives chasing some big story overseas, Rowen does… whatever Rowen does.”

“They’re overseas?” Milla asked, looking disappointed. “Hmm. Then after Sharilton, we should make our way to Kanbalar. Hopefully, your wound will be healed by then.”

“It will take at least a couple of days to get to Sharilton. Sorry to slow you down.”

“I’ll carry you on my back,” Milla said. “It will still take more than just a day’s hike, but it will help your stomach heal.”

“That really brings back memories,” I chuckled. “Though the roles were reversed.”

“You’re right. Maybe Ivar will jump out at us out of nowhere and fight me in order to carry you to safety.”

“I’m pretty sure he wasn’t in love with me,” I laughed.

“They say boys bully the girls they like,” Milla replied. “Though I never did understand that. If you love someone, why in the world would you treat them badly?”

“I’m not a girl…”

“Ah!” Milla called, her eyes lighting up. “Our food!”

“I’m… still not a girl,” I sighed.

Milla barely let the waiter set the food on the table, drenching the pancakes in syrup and quickly taking a bite. I ate much slower, a little nauseous from the pain, but it was nice to see her so happy. A few people stared at Milla as she ate, but she didn’t seem to mind. “I missed food,” she sighed. “I should have visited just to have something to eat.”

“Just don’t make yourself sick,” I replied.

“I would if it wasn’t for Nyx,” she said, looking like the word left a bad taste in her mouth.

“That’s… not a good idea,” I said. She didn’t seem to hear me.

She looked down at her almost empty plate, looking sorely disappointed. “I miss the pancakes already.”

“You and Leia,” I said, shaking my head. “What is it with girls and food?”

“I’m not sure,” Milla smiled. “I’m already looking forward to lunch.”

“We’ll be on the road,” I told her. 

She looked alarmed. “Damn. You’re right. We’ll have to wait until Sharilton to eat again.”

“You still have Sylph and Undine, right?” I asked.

“Yes,” she nodded. “I don’t particularly need to eat, but… I want to.”

“Then let’s get started,” I said. “The sooner we get to the road, the sooner you can eat again.”

“You’re right. Are you ready?”

I paid, and we left the restaurant side by side. The city was getting more lively, and I wanted to get out before any of my classmates saw me, wondering why I had missed the test. I was friends with some of them, but most of them just wanted to hear about the spyrites. It was kind of annoying. 

We reached the end of the road without any problems, Milla stopping and looking back toward the city. She had a longing look on her face.

“Milla?” I asked.

She turned, looking a little stunned. “Sorry, I was just… remembering. A lot has happened in this city. First, I met you, then we took down Nachtigal, and now… there’s a killer demon queen on the loose trying to kill us.”

“Why didn’t you kill her then?” I asked. “When you found me yesterday.”

“Killing the leader of the demons would be like putting up a sign begging for all the demons to come out and kill everything in sight,” Milla explained. She squatted. “Now get on my back.”

I hesitated, wondering if she could hold my weight. It was a little embarrassing, too. And… I hadn’t been so close to her in, well, years. I climbed onto her back, her arms wrapping around my legs. Her skin was warm and smooth, and I could feel heat rising to my face. I was so worked up, I didn’t hear Milla.

“Jude?” she asked, turning her head.

“Huh?” I blinked. “Did you say something?”

“Is that comfortable for you?” she asked.

“Y-yeah,” I replied, barely even remembering my wound. My head was swarming with uncomfortable thoughts of Milla. “I’m fine. S-sorry you have to carry me.”

She smirked, making me feel even hotter. “It’s not so bad. And I think you like it."

"I'll admit, you're very… warm," I said, cringing at my own words.

"Too warm?" she asked, walking forward. "I'm using Efreet to warm my back, though I can't really feel the temperature."

"It's perfect," I replied, relaxing. I glanced at Max, walking next to Milla. "He's never liked humans before. Besides me."

"I imagine not all the spyrites were willing to be used," Milla said.

"Most of them were, actually," I said. "I communicated with all the ones we started with. Then, I made up protocols for asking them to help. It took a long time, but it was worth it."

"I'm proud of you, Jude," Milla said quietly. "You turned into a fine young man."

I couldn't help but laugh with happiness. Not even my parents had said that to me, and to hear it from the person I loved most in the world meant more than I could have ever imagined. "Thank you, Milla."

Being on Milla's back irritated my stomach, but it wasn't nearly as bad as walking. We talked about anything and everything, remembering the times with Ludger. I had no idea how Elle was doing with all that, and that made me feel a little guilty. She suffered more than any of us, though I knew she didn't really like me after the way I had treated fractured Milla. All of that had been so strange.

"I often think about the time all you boys thought we were actually all going to go to the spa together," Milla giggled.

I groaned. "Don't remind me. I saw way more of the others than I ever wanted to see."

"I vouched for you to join us," Milla said. "But Elize wasn't comfortable with it."

"You… did?" I asked.

"We're rather close, in case you hadn't noticed," she replied. "But it was worth it to see Alvin so worked up."

"He was pretty angry," I chuckled. "Though I have to admit, I was at the time too."

"Sorry," she said. "Maybe next time."

I couldn't help but smile, looking up as the sun began to fall. It had been so long since I had seen the sunset with her, my heart racing just a little. I couldn't help but yawn, still recovering from a bad injury.

"You should sleep if you can," Milla said. 

"But I… want to keep talking," I said.

"There's still plenty of time for us, Jude," she replied. "But there won't be if you exhaust yourself."

"If you decide you need sleep, wake me up," I said, my eyes getting sleepy. "I can keep watch."

"I will," she nodded. "You can rest your head against me. I don't mind. Whatever helps you."

I froze for a moment, then put my arms over her shoulders, letting them hang over her chest. I put my head down, pressing it slightly against hers. Even after all these years, she smelled as nice as I remembered.

I frowned when I heard noises and voices, slowly opening my eyes. "Milla…?" I muttered.

"Ah, you're awake," she said. "We're almost in town. Can you walk?"

"What?" I asked, looking up. She was right, people getting started with work in the early morning hours, the air cold. I was confused, not expecting time to move so quickly. "You went all night?"

She yawned, and I slowly jumped off her. "It wasn't bad. There's a feeling in the air that's different from the spirit world. It was nice, especially having you so close."

"Are you alright?" I asked. She had little circles under her eyes, but she seemed perfectly fine.

"Just slightly tired," Milla said. "This way, we don't have to worry about camping out somewhere. And we can have food sooner.”

I winced at a sharp pain in my stomach, pulling up my shirt slightly to look at it. There was no sign of blood, making me sigh with relief. "I'm okay."

"Good. Let's go into town and see if they'll let us into Driselle's manor."

She walked slowly with me, the town already bustling. Vendors were all over, yelling for people to buy their wares. They had everything from antiques to food to clothes, but Milla barely looked over the food. She was really tired, and I felt guilty.

We were almost to Driselle’s manor when Milla fell to her knees, and I moved quickly to make sure she didn’t fall on her face, twisting off of her back. “Milla!” I said, ignoring the pain in my stomach.

“Once again, I’ve sorely overestimated the physical limitations of the human body,” she sighed. “I’m okay. Sorry.”

“Just rest here for a minute,” I said.

“I don’t think I have a choice,” she replied. Max yawned, then sat next to Milla. “My limbs are simply refusing to move.”

“Milla?” a voice called. I turned, seeing a grown up Elize next to a familiar flying doll. She wore her hair in a ponytail, wearing the same school uniform we had seen her in last time. She was much taller, just under my height. “Jude?”

“Elize!” I smiled, standing up.

“Jude,” Milla said. “Remember what I said about other people.”

I looked at Max, but he was sleeping peacefully.

“You’re bleeding, Jude!” Teepo shouted.

“Oh my gosh,” Elize said, her eyes going wide. “You are!”

“What?” Milla frowned, though she couldn’t move.

I put my hand to my stomach, seeing the leg of my pants completely drenched, a small puddle forming under my shoe. I could suddenly feel the pain, my vision spinning. “I… probably… should have gone to the hospital,” I managed.

My legs gave out, sending me to the ground. Max rushed over, and I used some of his power to heal myself, the bleeding slowing down.

“Hang on!” Elize shouted. “I’ll go get Rowen! Stay here!”

She ran off toward the manor, and I got up on my knees. “Ow…” I muttered, lifting up my shirt. I wasn’t sure how we had missed so much blood.

“Seems like I carried you all this way for nothing,” Milla sighed, slowly getting up. “What happened?”

“I don’t know,” I said, looking behind. There was a trail of blood, but it wasn’t very long. Milla had blood on her back. I looked down at Max, his head tilted. “You didn’t sense Nyx, right?”

Max blinked, glancing back at Milla. “I believe that’s a no,” Milla replied. “I think they’re safe.”

I looked up at the sound of rushed footsteps, seeing Elize, Rowen, and Driselle running toward us. “Max,” I said. “Go make sure we’re safe.”

Max rubbed his body against my hand, then ran toward them. He didn’t make any noise, slowly walking back in a circle.

“What in the world happened?” Rowen asked.

“It’s… a long story,” Milla said, managing to get to her feet. “I can explain everything, but first, I need some sleep. And Jude needs medical attention.”

“This is not how I expected the morning to go,” Teepo said.

“Driselle, my lady,” Rowen said, looking up to her. “Would you be so kind as to let them stay in your manor?”

“Y-yes, of course,” Driselle said. Her eyes were on me and the blood, wide and terrified. Then, she seemed to snap back to reality. “I’ll go ahead and call a doctor!"

Rowen let me lean against him, Milla and Max and Elize following us. "What caused this injury?" Rowen asked. "This doesn't look like some accident."

"I was… stabbed," I replied, glancing at Milla.

"What?" Elize shouted. "That's horrible! Why would someone do that?"

"You were stabbed and didn't seek medical attention?" Rowen frowned. "I thought you were smarter than this, Jude."

"Looking back, it was definitely stupid," I replied. 

"Jude is in danger," Milla said. "I didn't want to take him to a place where I wouldn't be able to protect him."

"There's so much blood!" Teepo yelled. "It's like a pool of rubies!"

"Driselle has a fine physician," Rowen said. "She'll patch you right up."

"It's good to see you again, Milla," Elize said. "I don't want you to think we're ignoring you."

"We can exchange pleasantries later," Milla said.

"Are you going to be okay, Milla?" I said, groaning at a sudden pain. "Ow…"

"I am fine," Milla said. "As long as you are."

We went up the steps of the giant manner, the garden neatly trimmed as always. It was far more room than even Elize, Elle, and Driselle together would ever need, and I wasn’t sure how even a butler could keep the whole place as shining and clean as it always was. We stepped inside, the sun filtering into the room through the massive windows. Rowen set me on an expensive looking couch, and I looked back at the blood I had trailed inside. I felt guilty about ruining the expensive couch with my blood, but I was grateful Rowen didn’t just put me on the floor.

I saw Milla looking at me, worry written all over her face. She was so tired.

"I'll be okay," I smiled. "Don't worry about me. I'll keep Max nearby."

“Are you sure?” she asked. “I’ll stay up if you want me to. It isn’t a big deal.”

“I’m in good hands with Rowen and Elize,” I said. “You need sleep.”

“I’ll have Undine wake me in a few hours,” Milla said. “Elize, would you mind showing me to the guest room?”

She nodded and went upstairs, a door closing. Elize quickly raced back down the stairs, looking at Rowen. Even though she was clearly older, I couldn't help but see the fragile girl I had always known. "I guess I can't eat your face if you're injured," Teepo said, sounding indifferent.

"You shouldn't do that even when people aren't hurt!" Elize said. "It's so embarrassing."

"You don't see me pointing out your faults!" Teepo replied.

"The doctor is on her way!" Driselle said, running through a doorway toward us.

"Sorry about this," I said. 

"Jude," Rowen said seriously. "How long has Milla been here?"

"Just a couple of days," I frowned, wondering what was on his mind. "What is it?"

He looked like he was going to say something, but shook his head. "Let's talk when Milla is awake. Is she doing well? She looked very tired."

"She carried me here from Fenmont," I explained. "She didn't really stop to rest at all. I slept most of the way.”

I curled up in a sudden bout of pain, turning on my side. “Jude!” Elize said.

“I’m… I’m fine,” I said.

“Is part of the reason you didn’t treat yourself immediately to get Milla’s attention?” Rowen asked.

“No!” I frowned. “No, I was pretty out of it. I don’t really remember the night.”

“The night with Milla?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. Then, he smiled. “Only teasing. It looks like Alvin isn’t around to do it for me.”

“Do you have any idea where he is?” I asked. “He and Leia were in a different country when I went back into medical school.”

“As far as I know, they still are,” he sighed.

“That’s a bit of a sore subject,” Elize said, watching Rowen carefully.

Rowen sighed again. “Elle is missing.”


	3. Chapter 3

I sat up immediately, putting my hand over the wound. “What do you mean she’s missing? You’re her guardian!”

Elize and Rowen looked at each other. “You’ve missed quite a bit, Jude.”

“Yeah!” Teepo replied. “You left us and went to work on those Spyrites! We barely even heard about you!”

Elize looked at the ground. “We missed you, Jude. But… I know the Spyrites were important. I’m just being selfish.”

“Alvin took over her guardianship,” Rowen explained. “She still lived here and went to school, but the morning after Alvin and Leia took off for Vesperia, she was gone.”

I felt horrified. “Are you saying they took her with them? Kidnapped her?”

“I don’t know,” Rowen said.

“I think you’re going a little too far,” Elize said. “I’m sure Elle went with them willingly. But… they should have sent her back here.”

“Exactly,” Rowen said. “Little is known of the other countries, other than their hatred of spirits.”

“From what I’ve read in school, they’re really dangerous and mean to people from Reize Maxia,” Elize said. She looked terrified, her hands curled into fists. “Alvin and Leia are strong, and Elle would kill me if I said this, but… she’s just a child.”

“I’ve never heard anything about the other countries,” I frowned. “Why would they hate spirits?”

“Who knows?” Rowen said darkly. “From what I understand, it’s mostly fear and misguided conceptions about spirits. In any case, try to relax. I probably shouldn’t have brought it up.”

I laid back, my hand still coming back soaked in blood. “Elize,” Driselle said. “Are you okay?”

“I’ve seen blood,” she said, though I wasn’t convinced it didn’t bother her. She looked pale. “I’m okay.”

“And who is this?” Rowen asked, looking down at Max. “A little spyrite?”

“Max,” I replied. “He’s a little shy.”

Elize bent down to look at him, but he ran and hid under the couch. “He’s adorable!”

“I assume Max is named after the famed ‘Milla Maxwell?’” Rowen asked with a grin.

“Milla already made fun of me for that,” I replied. I shouted out in pain, the blood falling faster. I clenched my teeth together so hard I thought they would all fall out.

“Driselle!” someone shouted. “Are you alright? You said it was urgent!”

“It isn’t me,” Driselle said calmly. “It’s a friend. Over here.”

A tall woman rounded the couch, her eyes growing. “Jude Mathis?”

“That’s me,” I smiled weakly.

“Please, Dr. May,” Driselle said. “Help him.”

She blinked, still a little starstruck. She knelt on the ground and looked at the wound, her face not showing any expression. “I can stitch it up here,” she said. “But it will be painful.”

“That’s fine,” I replied. “Whatever it takes.”

She started taking stuff out of the bag next to her. It was all stuff I recognized toward stitching a wound up. "I need assistance," the doctor said.

"I'll help," Elize volunteered.

"Are you sure?" Driselle asked.

"Yes," Elize nodded.

"We know a thing or two about first aid!" Teepo said. Elize rolled up her sleeves, kneeling next to the couch. I cried out as the doctor pressed something against my stomach to stop the bleeding, Elize looking nervous as she took over. I closed my eyes tightly, my mind fuzzy from the blood loss. I put my arm over my eyes, listening to the voices drone on and on.

I grimaced as she started stitching it up, feeling the pressure. "We should let him rest after this," Rowen said.

"No," I said. "I can't. We're in danger. One of us has to be awake."

"I believe we can protect you," Rowen said.

"Are you two really in that much danger?" Elize asked.

"Judging from the wound, I would assume so," Rowen said.

"Is someone chasing you?" Driselle asked. "Do we need guards?"

"No!" I yelled a little too forcefully. "No. The less people around, the safer we are."

"Then it can be just us," Elize said. "Rowen and I can keep you two safe."

"You won't be able to help Milla without rest," Rowen added. "Trust us, Jude."

I looked at them, then toward the room Milla was in. The doctor was almost finished, and I knew Rowen was right.

"Don't let anything happen to her," I said. "Just keep her safe."

Rowen smiled brightly. "You love her just as much as memory serves."

"W-well, I mean… she's the Lord of Spirits. She's more important than me."

"Don't say that!" Elize pouted. "You're all important!"

I looked at Elize, again seeing the innocent shine in her eyes. "Thanks. It's good to see you all again."

"You too, Jude!" Teepo said.

"Alright," the doctor said, standing. "I'll come check on you tonight. Try not to move too much."

"Is there anything you need, Jude?" Driselle asked.

"Please don't worry about me," I sighed. "I'm fine. I'll just get some sleep. And I'll pay to replace this couch, Driselle."

She smiled. "Don't worry about something silly like that. It can easily be replaced. Your life can't."

"Let's give him some space," Rowen suggested. "I will make sure Milla stays safe while her knight in shining armor rests."

"You really don't have to put it like that," I said. “But thanks. I probably won’t sleep that long.”

“It will help you recover much faster than moving around,” Rowen said.

"I know," I replied. They left, and I turned my head into the back of the couch, resting my eyes. I worried about Milla, but I managed to get a little sleep, the sun much brighter through the windows. I sat up, the blood on the couch dry and crusty. The floor, however, looked completely spotless.

“Hey, Jude!” Teepo shouted. I turned seeing him face me from a table Elize was working at. Max was next to her with another spyrite that was taller and blue, the two of them playing together gently.

I leaned back, running my hand lightly under my shirt. The stitches pricked my fingers, and it was a relief to have it protected and closed. It still hurt, and the stitches made it a little worse, but I felt better overall.

“You haven’t been asleep very long,” Elize said, standing. “How do you feel?”

“A lot better, actually,” I replied, getting to my feet. “Is Milla awake?”

“I don’t think so,” Elize said. “At least, she hasn’t come out of the room.”

I started up the stairs slowly, but Teepo shouted. “You can’t just walk into a girl’s room!”

I blinked, then scratched my head, a little embarrassed. “I, uh, guess you’re right.”

“Do you want me to go check on her?” Elize asked.

“Would you mind?” I asked. “It’ll make me feel better.”

“Sure!” she nodded. She ran up the stairs, Teepo staying with Max and the other spyrite. I went over to them, carefully sitting on the ground. Max rubbed his body against my hand, the other sniffing me carefully.

“That’s Nachtigal,” Teepo said. “Rowen’s spyrite. He’s a lot like Rowen, too. Kind of snooty, if you ask me.”

“They all do have their own personalities,” I said, letting Max into my lap. He looked up at Teepo as if he wasn’t sure what he was.

“Stop looking at me like that!” Teepo frowned. “I’m not gonna eat you, I swear!”

“Well, you do eat a lot of things you’re not supposed to,” I told him.

“I knew it,” Teepo sighed. “You like Max way better than me, don’t you?”

“I mean, Max has been by my side for years,” I said uncertainly. “But I like you a lot, Teepo!”

“You’re so mean to me, Jude,” Teepo said. He looked at Nachtigal. “You’re my new best friend, buddy.”

“I thought Elize was your best friend,” I frowned.

“I mean besides her!” Teepo shouted. “I mean, she has to be! We’re inseparable! Literally!”

“Okay, okay, calm down,” I chuckled. “I’m still your friend.”

“Milla!” Teepo yelled.

“Don’t do it, Teepo,” Milla laughed, catching him before he could embed himself in her chest. She hugged him, then let him go back into the air.

“Wow,” Teepo said sadly. “Milla hates me, too.”

“Sorry,” Elize sighed. “I matured, but Teepo… has stayed the same.”

Milla walked down the rest of the stairs, then sat on the ground next to me. “Who is this?” she asked, putting her hand out to Nachtigal.

“Rowen’s spyrite,” I replied. “Nachtigal.”

She smiled softly. “Seems you and he both share a sentimental side.”

“That makes some sense after all the time we spend together,” I replied. “I probably spent more time with him than my own father.”

She paused, not knowing what to say. “How is your stomach?”

“All stitched up,” I said.

“I’ll spend some time tonight healing it with Undine,” she said. “It likely won’t do much, but if I can close the wound, you’ll be able to fight.”

“Yeah,” I nodded. “But don’t push yourself.”

“Are you guys hungry?” Elize asked. “I can make some sandwiches."

"That would be great, Elize," Milla said. "Thank you."

"Of course!" Elize said happily. "Come on, Teepo!"

"Aww!" Teepo said. "I wanted to play with them!"

"Later!" she replied. "Come on! I'll give you some food!"

"I'm coming!" Teepo shouted, flying to the other side of the manor. The door wobbled closed, and it was just Milla and I with the two spyrites. It was a little awkward at first, and I felt nervous. I moved slowly, putting my head on her shoulder. I was shocked when she leaned her head on mine, the warm happiness bubbling in my chest making me want to giggle. She put her hand out with her palm up, a small smile on her face. I slowly took her hand, our fingers wrapping around each other's.

"This will only make it hurt more, Jude," she whispered. "When I have to-"

"Don't even say it," I said softly. "I know. But… if I never see you again, at least I'll have these memories with you."

"I miss you, Jude," she sighed. "So much."

I squeezed her hand. "I do too, Milla. It still feels like a dream that you're here."

"If only it could be under better circumstances," she added. "We're still in so much danger. I'll never forgive myself if something happens to either of us."

"I'll keep you safe," I said. "Nyx won't win whatever she's trying to do. We will. After everything that's happened, all the sacrifices… we're not going to lose."

She pressed her lips against the top of my head, then leaned back against me. "You're right," she replied.

I closed my eyes until a door opened, the two of us separating slowly. Max was still comfy on my lap, yawning and repositioning.

"It's just peanut butter and jelly," Elize said. "But it should hold you two until dinner!"

"Elize makes amazing PB and J!" Teepo shouted.

"They're no better than all the others in the world…" Elize said, putting a plate in front of us. Max perked up, looking up at me.

"Hold on, Max," I laughed. I picked up a half of a sandwich, tearing off a piece of bread for him as I ate the rest.

"He's so adorable," Elize giggled, Milla scarfing down sandwiches. "How did you meet him?"

"I just picked him randomly, to tell you the truth," I replied. "He liked me, and I liked him. That's it."

"How do you make sure people take care of them properly?" Milla asked. "Is it possible that people could mistreat them?"

"That was one of the first things I thought about," I answered. "So I made sure we took care of that. Every Spyrite is registered and has the device that summons them tracked. It's a little more complicated than that, but if someone hits them or otherwise mistreats them, we know immediately. It… has happened, unfortunately."

"The spyrites can also just leave, right?" Elize asked.

"Yeah," I nodded. "They can go into the spirit world at any time and leave their device behind. They always have that option, and we can investigate and see if that person did something wrong."

"I see I still have virtually no understanding of technology," Milla blinked.

"It wouldn't have been possible without the stuff already on Elympius," I explained. "Once I learned about the stuff there, it wasn't so hard."

"You say that like it didn't take you five years," Elize said.

I tore off another piece of bread, Max picking it up slowly. I remembered Milla telling me that she was proud of me, and I was brimming with pride. "It was worth it. And I'm not so busy now."

The door opened, Rowen coming inside. He turned toward us, and I glanced at Max, but he was curling back up, clearly at ease.

"I see you've met Nachtigal," Rowen said.

"He and Max are friends now!" Teepo said.

"Is that so?" Rowen replied. "I'm surprised. Nachtigal is usually a little aggressive, much like the man he shares his name with."

"Did you finish your errand?" Elize asked. "Does that mean you're going back to Kanbalar?"

"I'll stay for a bit," Rowen said. "After all, I assume Milla is looking for our help once again."

"Then you assume correctly," Milla said, turning serious. She explained everything she knew about Nyx, making me remember the horrible feeling of thinking that Milla had wanted me dead. I looked at her, stunned by how perfectly Nyx had matched her.

"I see," Rowen said as she finished. "That does explain the injury, then."

"But I don't understand," Elize said frantically. "Why is she attacking? Just out of hatred?"

"Yes," Milla nodded. "That's the only reason I have evidence to support. There could be another, but it still wouldn't be reasonable."

"Sometimes people are just bad, Elize," Teepo said.

"She tried to kill Max, too," I said, running my hand over him. "There was nothing I could do. All it took was Milla's face to kill me."

"How are we supposed to tell if someone could be Nyx?" Teepo asked.

"Spyrites can sense the presence of demons," Milla explained. "If Max or Nachtigal have a sudden different behavior, keep your guard up."

"And if they don't," I added, "still be careful."

“She really… tricked Jude like that?” Elize asked, looking small.

“She did all the same things Milla does when she contacts me,” I said, feeling embarrassed.

“She even stopped time,” Milla added, almost sounding scared. “And for far longer than I could manage. Her power… it outweighs my own. Even with your help, I’m not sure I will be able to stop her.”

I shook my head, a little surprised. “That’s not the Milla I know. The Milla I know is always confident, willing to do anything to save people from danger.”

She looked at me sadly. “There’s one thing I wouldn’t be able to sacrifice, Jude.”

I felt light, unable to wipe the smile off my face. “I imagine it’s something similar to what I wouldn’t sacrifice.”

“Get a room,” Teepo sighed exasperatedly.

“Teepo!” Elize shouted.

“You’re right, Jude,” Milla said, a small smile on her face. “We can do this.”

“Ah,” Rowen chuckled. “To be so young and confident again.”

We spent the day talking about everything over the past five years, though there wasn’t much to their stories. Elize had been in school for the past five years, still having three more years to go. She wanted to get into politics, and Rowen was happy about that.

“Perhaps you’ll become my successor one day,” he said. “After all, who knows how many years I have left in me?”

“Don’t joke about that!” Teepo yelled. “You’re gonna live forever!”

“Who knows?” Rowen smiled. “Maybe I will. Milla, does the Lord of Spirits live forever?”

“Yes,” she said softly. “Until I am killed or pass the title and powers to another spirit.”

“Wait, really?” Elize asked, looking at me.

“It’s okay,” I chuckled. “I figured as much. It’s not a surprise.”

“I imagine it will be painful watching those you knew die,” Rowen said.

“It will,” she nodded, keeping her gaze away from me. “But there is no choice. I trust no spirit alive to take the job, though I wouldn’t tell Muzet that.”

“You don’t trust your own sister?” Teepo asked. “Wow. Harsh.”

“It’s not that I don’t trust her,” Milla replied. “I just know she’s too power hungry. After the stunt with Gaius, she doesn’t deserve the power or responsibility. That’s just how it is.”

“Where is Muzet?” I asked.

Milla sighed, looking angry. “I don’t know. She was supposed to help rescue you from Nyx. I have no idea where she is.”

“Oh no,” Elize said. “Is she okay?”

“I would be surprised if she wasn’t,” Milla said. “Still, perhaps you wouldn’t have gotten hurt so badly if only she had appeared on time.”

“At least she isn’t here asking me to tether with her,” I sighed. “That gets annoying fast.”

“Still, she better show up here soon,” Milla said. “Where is Driselle?”

“She has a conference of some sort in Fenmont,” Elize explained. “She has them sometimes. I guess you two just missed each other.”

“Can we… have an early dinner?” Milla asked. “I’m still quite tired, and imagine you are, Jude.”

The sun was starting to set after we talked for so long, and Milla was right. I was already tired again. “We can,” Rowen nodded. “I believe Driselle left us some food to heat up.”

“She doesn’t have a cook?” Milla asked.

“She took over some of my duties when I left,” Rowen explained. “There is a maid around here somewhere, but Driselle has taken a liking to cooking.”

“She was really bad at it at first,” Elize smiled. “Elle wouldn’t eat any of her cooking.”

Rowen laughed, then stood. “I shall warm and bring out the food. After all, I wouldn’t want to make the Lord of Spirits lift a finger.”

“I must admit, I have become even more used to other people doing things for me,” Milla said. “Even in the spirit world, I have them at my beck and call.”

“I was only teasing,” Rowen smiled. “You are a guest here. I have no problem taking care of the two of you.”

He went to the kitchen, Nachtigal following him. “I still can’t believe you carried me here the whole night, Milla,” I sighed.

“My arms and legs suddenly stopped moving when we were almost to the manor,” Milla remembered. “I’m sore today, but I’ll manage. A full night’s rest and I should be good as new.”

“I hope so,” I replied. “That was a long way.”

“I didn’t mind it,” she said.

“So… what’s goin’ on?” Teepo asked. “Are you two a couple? Do you sleep together?”

Elize looked horrified, jumping up and grabbing him, her hand firmly over his mouth. “Don’t mind him, please!”

“Teepo’s definitely gotten a lot dirtier since I last saw him,” I noted, trying to ignore what he said.

“And he’s connected to Elize’s mind, right?” Milla asked. “I guess Elize has grown up more than we thought.”

Elize’s jaw dropped. “W-what are you saying? I-I don’t know anything about that stuff! Honestly!”

Teepo laughed. “She doesn’t. I’m just messing with you all.”

“You’re so mean to me, Teepo!” Elize said sadly.

“Don’t cry!” Teepo said quickly. “I’m sorry, Elize!”

She sighed. “It’s okay. But this is why I can’t take you to school anymore, you know.”

“It’s so lonely!” Teepo cried.

“Every time I see you, Teepo,” I said, “you just become stranger and stranger.”

“Is that a good strange or a bad strange?” Teepo asked.

“I think it’s just a... strange strange,” I replied.

“I agree with Jude,” Milla said. “It is rather fascinating.”

“Here we are,” Rowen called, stepping through the swinging door. He held a tray of food, Milla looking eagerly at it.

“Thanks for this, Rowen,” Elize smiled. “I probably should have done it myself.”

“Nonsense,” Rowen smiled. “I do not mind. It’s a little refreshing, actually. Brings me back.”

We ate at a small table near a window at the front of the manor, watching people walk by. As the numbing agent the doctor had used started to wear off, my stomach became more and more sore. But I didn’t want them to worry about me any more than they already were.

Rowen had served us a stew, and though it wasn’t very good, it was filling. Milla didn’t seem to mind the almost sour taste, trying to control herself and eat slowly. For her, it was an experience she had so rarely, that whether it was good or bad, she just wanted to feel it.

“It seems the Lord of Spirits still has a voracious appetite,” Rowen chuckled. “Always good to see people filling up on food.”

“I can’t get enough,” Milla smiled. “If only my stomach could handle more.”

“I’m afraid Driselle’s cooking hasn’t gotten much better,” Rowen said gravely. “Though I suppose it’s edible now. There was a point where it wasn’t.”

“I don’t mind it,” Elize said. “Though, I’ll admit, this isn’t her best.”

I blinked when Max jumped onto the table. “H-hey!” I said, reaching for him.

“It’s quite alright,” Rowen said.

“Come here, Max,” Milla called. The spyrite eagerly went up to her, butting its head against her hand. “You’re so cute.”

“With a spyrite that small,” Rowen said, “I would find it difficult not to step on him.”

“He’s learned to stay away from under people’s feet,” I told him. “Though it did take him some time to learn that.”

“He looks a little sleepy,” Milla said. “As am I.”

“There’s another guest room down past the kitchen,” Rowen said, looking at me. “If you would prefer that.”

“No,” Milla said. “There are two beds in the room I’m staying in. If you’re close by, I can protect you that much more easily.”

I felt warm. “Are you sure?”

“Absolutely,” Milla nodded. “Come. Let’s go. I can heal your stomach.”

“Oho,” Rowen said, holding back laughter. “Then have a good night, you two. Try to keep your hands off of each other, now.”

“You didn’t have to make it weird,” I sighed.

“Goodnight!” Teepo shouted. I felt everyone’s eyes on me as I struggled up the stairs, my stomach throbbing. Milla waited for me at the top of the steps, then held my arm as I went into the room. Like Milla said, there were two beds, the room lavishly  
decorated. There was a door to a bathroom, and I saw a frilly shower curtain inside. The window let the last remains of the sun dwell inside the room.

“I’m okay,” I said, groaning as I stretched out over the bed. “Ow.”

She pulled over a chair, watching my eyes as she pulled my shirt up. I felt the healing power of Undine a moment later, her hand softly over the wound. It felt soothing and relaxing, the pain barely even there. With the sun behind Milla, she seemed to glow.

“Is this better?” she asked quietly.

“Yeah,” I nodded. “A lot better.”

“Good,” she smiled. “I’ll do this for as long as I can.”

“Don’t exhaust yourself,” I replied.

“I won’t,” she said, shaking her head. “I promise.”

Minutes passed, the two of us watching each other. Eventually, Milla stopped healing me, slowly crawling over me, her body on top of mine. She stared down at me, my body throbbing uncomfortably, my heart beating like a drum. I thought the vein in my neck  
would pop open. I reached to touch her face, but a sound broke us up.

Milla rose with superhuman speed, drawing her sword out. She looked around the room, her eyes landing on the window. Slowly, she went forward, glancing back at me before opening it.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything!" a high, cheery voice shouted. A familiar shape flew into the room, her wings glittering and shining in the moonlight.

"Where the hell have you been, Muzet?" Milla shouted angrily. "Nyx almost killed Jude!"

"I was off visiting a friend," Muzet smiled. "You sound awfully upset. Maybe I did interrupt something. Were you two… tethering?"

"What?" I shouted, beyond embarrassed. "D-don't just jump to conclusions!"

Muzet giggled, making me uncomfortable. She flew forward, pinching my cheek. "You're still so adorable, Jude. Want to tether?"

"Knock it off, Muzet," Milla said, looking annoyed.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she grinned. "I didn't mean to flirt with your man."

Milla blushed, and we both looked away from each other. Muzet was extremely talented at making an awkward situation even more awkward. It was almost painful.

"We need sleep, Muzet," Milla said. "I will berate you tomorrow for showing up so late."

"Oh, my," Muzet said dreamily. "Sleeping in the same room together? Next thing you know, you'll be-"

"Get out!" Milla fumed.

Muzet giggled as she flew out of the room, Milla shutting it quickly. She wouldn't look me in the eye, but I was confused and embarrassed, too. "Let's get some sleep," I suggested. "It feels better. Thanks."

She looked disappointed. "Yes, you're right. I…" She paused, the seconds stretching apart. "Goodnight."

She got into the other bed and turned away from me, and I felt disappointed like I never had. I stared at her back, groaning as I moved to my side. I watched her breathe, her body moving slowly. I wished she was back on top of me, cursing at Muzet under my  
breath. I turned over to my other side, closing my eyes and falling asleep.


	4. Milla

I woke up with no sign of the fatigue that had plagued me the day before. I sat up, looking over at Jude. He was turned away from me, still sleeping. I grabbed my shoes and left the room quietly, remembering Muzet's horribly timed interruption.

I ran down the steps and out the front door, watching Muzet talk to a familiar looking man. They turned, and I recognized Gaius, surprised. "Hello, Milla!" Muzet called, beckoning me over.

"I didn't think I would ever set my eyes upon the Lord of Spirits again," Gaius said with his normal expressionless face. "With that said, it's nice to see you again."

"You should be in Kanbalar," I replied, glancing at Muzet.

"Things can be left alone for a moment," Gaius replied. "Muzet said it was imperative that I make my way to Sharilton immediately. If her tone was anything to go off of, we're in another life or death situation."

"You're correct," I nodded.

"Alvin and Leia are also almost back," Muzet added. "Though they were already on their way. Within the hour.”

"Was Elle with them?" I asked, curious.

"Elle?" Muzet frowned. "No, I didn't see her. I thought she would be here."

"Shit," I muttered. "Then she really is missing."

"It was also my understanding that Elle was with Alvin and Leia," Gaius said, looking a bit perturbed. "But where could she have gone?"

"I have no idea," I replied. "But it would be foolish not to think it involves Nyx."

"That might be a stretch," Muzet said. "After all, she's been gone for six months. A small human girl? I hate to say it, but she's likely dead."

"Elle has become quite capable of handling herself," Gaius said. "Though it does give me an uneasy feeling."

"How much did you explain, Muzet?" I asked.

"Everything," Muzet smiled. "Including Jude. How is he, by the way? Did you give him a special night?"

I felt a little feverish. "Whatever you're implying didn't happen. No thanks to your very convenient timing, Muzet."

She went behind Gaius, wrapping her arms over his shoulders. "I would never march in on a private moment between two lovers."

"Lovers?" Gaius said, raising an eyebrow.

"Ignore her," I said, giving her a glare. "Come inside."

I walked up the steps, the two of them following me. I looked toward the hall of the room Jude was sleeping in, hoping his stomach would feel better when he woke. I felt so guilty about his pain.

Elize came out the door of the kitchen, freezing when she saw them. "It's Gaius!" Teepo shouted. "Or Erston!"

"I am only Erston in public," Gaius replied. "It's good to see you two doing well."

"You too!" Elize smiled. Then, her face fell. "But… why are you here? You haven't come down here in years."

"Muzet asked me," Gaius said. "Said that Jude and Milla were in grave danger."

"Unfortunately, she's right," I sighed. "Nyx will be back anytime to finish Jude off."

"Was she that intent on killing him?" Muzet asked. "Even if she kills him, that doesn't stop the spyrites."

"She promised that the next time they met, she would kill him if he was still alive."

"It's my understanding that Nyx can change into any object or person," Gaius said.

"Yes," I nodded. "Spyrites can tell if someone's real. Especially Max, Jude's Spyrite."

"How do you know I am not Nyx?" Gaius asked.

"Because you wouldn't be with Muzet," I replied. "Far less let a spirit touch you. Nyx hates spirits."

"And Max didn't react when he saw me last night, so I must be real," Muzet commented.

"Or you're turning on us again," I said bitterly.

"She'll never let us live that down, my love," Muzet sighed, pressing her face against the back of Gaius' head.

"It does seem that way," Gaius sighed. "Where is Rowen, by the way?"

"He's running errands," Elize replied. "Said he wanted to go and look at the city."

A door opened, and I looked up, seeing Jude peek over the rail. "Gaius?" he said, his eyes wide. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been asked to protect you and Milla," he replied. I watched Max rush down the stairs, rubbing himself on my legs. I picked him up, petting him in my arms.

"That's such an adorable Spyrite!" Muzet squealed. "He's so small and cute, just like Jude!"

"Hey!" Jude frowned, walking down the stairs slowly.

"Are you okay?" Teepo asked. "Do you need help?"

"I'm fine," Jude said exasperatedly. "Really. Please, stop worrying about me."

"We can't help it!" Elize said almost angrily. "We thought you were dying yesterday, Jude! Stop asking people not to worry!"

Jude looked surprised, then smiled slightly. "If that makes you happy, then… you can worry about me."

He made it to the bottom, then stood next to me. Gaius looked over him carefully. “Muzet gave the impression that you couldn’t even stand, let alone walk.”

“Did I?” Muzet said, feigning innocence. “Hmm. It was so long ago. I can’t remember!”

Gaius rolled his eyes and sighed. “Well, it is a relief to see that you’re not bedridden as Muzet implied. Now, what can we do to stop Nyx?”

“I don’t know,” I admitted. “She can’t be killed, or the demon world will unleash its chaos on this realm. If that happens, I’m not sure we could stop it.”

“So we must capture her, then?” Gaius asked.

“Yes,” I said. “But I don’t know with what means. This hasn’t happened before.”

“Well,” Muzet said, “I’m not sure that’s true. Jude, you have the old Maxwell’s spirit, right? We could ask him.”

“I don’t have the spyrix,” Jude said. “Not with me, at least. It’s back home in Fenmont.”

“That’s a shame,” Muzet sighed.

“That would have been helpful to have,” I said. “But I understand. I rushed you out of Fenmont.”

“Sorry,” Jude said, touching his arm. “I wasn’t thinking.”

“Is there any other way to figure out if demons have done this before?” Elize asked.

I glanced at Jude. “Not without going to the spirit world.”

“What?” Jude asked, looking horrified.

“Relax,” I smiled. “Even if I did go back, I would be able to come here again. But I don’t think it will be very helpful, and you would still be in danger.”

“Nyx said something about marking me,” Jude said. “What… what did she mean?”

“It may have been a bluff,” I replied. “But it means exactly what you think: other demons have been ordered to kill you by any means necessary. That’s why I didn’t stop during the night. It would have been the perfect way to easily kill you.”

“But why Jude?” Gaius said, shaking his head. “Why wouldn’t she go after you, Milla?”

“This is how she’s going after me,” I replied darkly. “She loves to sew chaos, destruction, and despair. What better way than to torment and kill the person I care about most?”

“Wow,” Muzet sighed. “You care about him more than your own sister?”

“It’s not a competition, Muzet,” I frowned.

“Well, not anymore, since Jude won,” Muzet said. “At least I have Gaius.”

Gaius nodded very slightly, Muzet clinging to his arm. “I cannot offer you much, Muzet.”

“You’re just enough, my king,” she giggled.

“Gaius and Muzet aren’t shy!” Teepo shouted, looking at Jude and I. “You two shouldn’t be either!”

“If only it was that simple,” Jude said sadly.

Gaius nodded again. “I imagine you and Muzet cannot stay for very long.”

Jude looked away, like he was trying to ignore him. “You’re right,” I replied.

“It’s unfortunate, but it’s the way things have to be,” Muzet sighed, somehow still wearing a smile.

“I know,” Jude said. “I wish you two would stop bringing that up.”

“You can have a lot of fun in three months, Jude,” Muzet said, a dreamy look in her eyes. “If you want, I’ll show you how.”

“N-no thanks,” Jude said nervously. “I’m good, really.”

“You’re no fun,” Muzet sighed.

“Let us chat over food,” Gaius said. “We’ll go eat somewhere on me. I am famished.”

“I’m up for eating food off of Gaius,” Muzet said.

I frowned, not understanding. “Why would you want to eat food off of Gaius?”

“L-let’s just go get food!” Jude said quickly. His expression confused me, but I let the question go.

“Very well,” Gaius said. “Elize, do you know a good place to eat? I’m afraid I haven’t been in Sharilton in some time.”

“Sure!” Elize said. “I’m starving!”

I put Max on the ground, and we all left the manor. I was surprised when I saw Alvin, looking at something to the side as he walked toward the manor, not seeing us.

“Little buddy!” Teepo shouted.

I frowned when I heard a strange noise, watching Max go behind Jude’s legs. My heart skipped a beat when Elize started running to him. The closer I looked, the more I could tell that there was something wrong, hoping that wasn’t just stemming from Max’s  
uneasiness.

“Elize, no!” Jude screamed. He ran to her, my heart racing as he pulled something out of his pocket, standing in front of Elize with bracers suddenly over his knuckles.

“Jude, what’s wrong?” Elize asked. “It’s Alvin!”

“Have you already forgotten?” I asked, watching Max. He ran back toward the manor Jude’s eyes not leaving Alvin.

“What the heck?” Alvin frowned. He folded his arms, a puzzled expression on his face. “What’s going on? This isn’t quite the welcome I thought I’d be getting.”

“Where is Leia?” I asked, pulling out my sword.

“She’s on her way,” Alvin said, easygoing as ever. “You know her. She was dying for some food.”

Jude glanced at me, looking unsure. “Maybe… I’m wrong. Max hasn’t met Alvin or Leia.”

“Was that the little spyrite that ran toward the manor?” Alvin chuckled. “It’s nice to see so many little guys around. So… can I ask why in the world you thought I was someone else?”

I hesitated, then relaxed. “I don’t know how to tell if this is actually Alvin.”

“Then… ask me something,” Alvin shrugged.

“How did your mother die?” I asked.

A shadow fell over his face. “She was poisoned by Isla. I spied on you guys in order to get money for her medication. Happy?”

I blinked when I looked behind him, seeing another Alvin and Leia. “Oh, no,” I muttered. “Jude, Elize, get over here.”

Leia and Alvin looked confused, the Alvin in front of us turning. “What the hell?” he frowned. “Leia, that’s not me!”

“Who the hell are you?” the Alvin next to Leia called.

“I knew this would happen eventually,” I scowled. “I just didn’t expect it to be quite so soon.”

“How can we tell which is which?” Jude asked, forming his hands into fists. They even wore the same clothes, a scarf around the suit he wore.

“What in the world is going on?” Leia asked, looking terrified. “Why are there two Alvins?”

“Yeah,” one of the Alvins said. I already had them mixed up, the two of them glaring at each other. Leia stayed a safe distance away. “Who the hell are you?”

“Who are you?” the other shouted, pulling a gun from his pocket.

“We have to do something, Milla,” Jude pleaded.

“I don’t know what the fuck is going on,” the one without the gun said. He pulled out his own, the two of them glaring at each other. “Leia, you can tell it’s me, right?”

“I’m clearly the real one,” the other said. “Milla, what the hell is this? Is this some kind of joke?”

“Milla?” the other asked, glancing at me. He quickly looked back at the other. “When did you get here?”

“Alvin,” Jude said. “How old are you?”

“Thirty two,” they said in unison.

“Well,” Jude said. “It was worth a shot.”

“It’s possible that Nyx’s transformation has the power to transfer memories,” I explained.

“Then what do we do?” Elize asked.

I froze, then glanced at her, feeling uncertain. “I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?” Teepo asked. “Alvin is going to kill… well, Alvin!”

“Max!” Jude called, looking behind him. There was no sign of the little spyrite. “No good. He won’t come out if he’s scared.”

“What about Rowen?” Elize asked. “Nachtigal should be able to tell.”

“That doesn’t help us if he’s not here,” I replied.

“Leia,” I called. “Do you have any idea which Alvin is real?”

Leia looked at them, then shook her head. “No, I don’t. I… he said he was going to come here to the manor, but… then he suddenly came back, saying he wanted to stay with me.”

“Then the one we met first should be the real one,” Gaius said. “But I can’t say that with any certainty.”

“Or the first one was coming to attack and got caught off guard by the other,” Jude argued.

“To hell with this!” one of the Alvins shouted, shooting. The other one seemed shocked, his hand going to the wound on the right side of his chest.

“Alvin!” Leia screamed.

“Whoever the hell you are,” Alvin said, still pointing his gun at the other, “I don’t have a problem killing you.”

“So…” Jude said, his eyes wide. “The second one was the real one.”

“I really thought I did a good job of playing the actor,” the wounded one said, standing up straight. Alvin looked shocked, slowly backing away. “I almost had them before you showed up.”

“What is this?” Alvin asked.

“Jude,” I said. “Get inside the manor. You can’t protect yourself, and I can’t protect you and fight at the same time.”

“No,” Jude said firmly. “I told you I was fighting with you.”

Nyx laughed, and it sounded unnatural in Alvin’s voice. “You really think I would let him get away? I made you a promise, Lord, and I’m going to keep it.”

Lightning suddenly struck through the sky, turning it a deep shade of red. Jude turned to look behind us, monsters crawling through the ground. They cut off the path to the manor, uprooting the gardens in a brainless struggle to get to the surface.

I gasped as something wrapped around my hand, seeing Jude. “I’ll be okay, Milla,” he said, managing a smile. “I won’t let her kill me.”

Time seemed to pause, the chaos erupting around us filling my ears. But Jude’s smiling face was all I saw, the fear buried deep within him. He wouldn’t let me see that he was scared, though my heart was racing. Racing in fear for him. I had a horrible feeling in my chest, but I nodded. “I know, Jude,” I replied, wondering if the words were nothing but a lie.


	5. Milla

Jude and I separated, more demons filling the area. I went toward Nyx, cutting through the demons and dropping rocks on them with Gnome's power. More came through the ground, replacing them within seconds. They easily broke through the rocks covering   
the ground, scrambling through with desire to reach the surface. Some of them looked humanoid, and others were skeletal remains, dark magic keeping them together as they clawed through the ground.

"Your war is with spirits!" I shouted, Nyx watching me fight. "Not with the humans!"

"All of these humans here side with the spirits," Nyx replied. “I see no reason not to kill them.”

"Can you not use my body?" Alvin shouted, shooting a demon. “You’re freakin’ me out!”

"Very well," Nyx sighed. "I can use a different form, I suppose."

I glanced at Jude, but he seemed to be doing fine. He was covered in the green blood of demons, but I didn't see anything from his stomach.

Something rammed into my chin, and I quickly turned, surrounding my sword in flames and swinging it, easily slicing through a skeleton and scattering its bones. I gasped when I saw Nyx's new form, looking exactly like Jude when I had first met him. "Is this   
better?" she asked, touching her arm and smiling.

"That's low," I growled, sweeping up a wave of monsters with water, flinging them into the air. They hit the ground with a thud as I reached the dirt up to meet them harshly.

"I suppose it is," she sighed. "Very well. Last change."

Wind whipped around her violently, and I braced my feet against the ground, shielding my eyes. When I opened them, I saw a woman with dark skin, her long, white hair in a bun. Her large eyes were red, her jaw angled. She wore a huge gown that flowed out to   
the floor, dark power pouring from her.

"Your true form," I grimaced, feeling uneasy. She had never revealed herself to anyone, as far as I knew.

"Indeed," she grinned, beautiful and terrifying. "Let us fight, Milla Maxwell. Find peace in the fact that you will die soon.”

“You would kill me knowing how the spirits would react?” I asked.

“I’ve realized that there’s no other way to defeat you,” Nyx said. “Not without breaking you. We’ll see.”

"Once again, you underestimate me," I growled. "I will send you back to the demon realm for good, Nyx!"

She formed a thin blade into her hands, and I swung mine at her, our swords clashing together loudly. Demons were still coming out of the ground, and I could only hope the others had the stamina to face them.

I engulfed my sword in flames, shot icicles at her, let the wind tear at her and the ground erupt under her, but besides a tear in her dress, she didn't seem hurt. I was rusty with a sword, but even then, I should have had the power to beat her. Even to just harm   
her. But everything that hit her seemed to just disperse.

"What kind of cheap trick are you using?" I asked, stabbing toward her.

"It's simple, really," she said, the grin on her face making me want to punch it. "As the demons are killed, I gain their life, healing quicker than you can inflict your attacks. Your friends are giving me power as I let demon after demon rush out of my realm."

"Despicable," I spat, disgusted. "You call yourself queen, yet you send your subjects to their death. I feel disgusted just fighting you."

"All is fair in love and war, sweetie."

"Don't ever call me that!" I screamed, summoning the Four to fill me with power. Nyx laughed, then dropped her sword, lunging with her hand toward me. I felt something stab into my shoulder, her fingers extending like claws toward me.

"Time to kill both of you," she smiled. She stabbed through my other shoulder, my chest, and my legs, but that wasn't the end. I screamed as I felt the Four being pulled from my body, filling me with pain like I had never felt. My body felt like a fire blazing   
within it, and I could hear the screams of the Four. I tried to pull away, but every movement just brought more pain. The feeling of the spirits was suddenly gone, my body completely refusing to move. She yanked the claws out, letting me fall to the ground.

"Milla!" Jude screamed in horror.

"N-no," I muttered, my voice too soft for him to hear. "Don't… come closer."

Jude stood in front of me, holding his fists in front of him. I managed to get on my hands, watching Nyx pull her sword out again. "You will die here, Jude Mathis," she said.

"You're wrong!" Jude yelled. "I won't let you hurt her!"

“No, Jude,” I said, my heart feeling like it was trying to lunge out of my mouth. “She will kill you. You have… to get away.”

Nyx laughed, and Jude ignored me. I tried to get to my feet, stumbling back to the ground. "You're about to be the one that hurts her, Jude. I'm done playing with you two."

She suddenly disappeared, and Jude turned, looking around for her. "Get back-"

He suddenly had her sword through his heart, his eyes wide. She reappeared in front of him, Jude looking terrified. “Poor little Jude,” she said, tilting her head.

“No!” I screamed. Jude’s eyes turned to me for a moment, and something in them told me he was about to die.

"Maybe I'll give Milla a present!" Nyx giggled. Jude screamed as she moved, and he closed his eyes tightly. A horrible feeling came over me as Nyx shoved her hand forward through his chest and ripped his heart out, blood spraying everywhere. Pins stabbed   
into my head, Jude falling face first to the ground. I thought I would pass out as she threw his heart on the ground next to me, my eyes unable to leave it, a round, dead muscle that no longer beat.

"No," I muttered. I wanted to run, to retreat to the spirit world, to sleep and wash this nightmare away. Jude's body was completely unmoving, his face facing away from me, blood matted in his hair. I couldn’t believe what was happening, wondering what either   
of us had done to deserve this.

"He might have lived, had he not been in love with you," Nyx said. I could hear the grin in her voice. "Did you ever once tell him you loved him? Or did he die thinking you didn’t?"

"This… isn't real," I said, so shocked that I couldn't even produce tears. I felt cold inside and out. "This is wrong."

I didn't hear whatever Nyx said as I crawled forward, turning his body over toward me. I took in a shaky breath when I saw the giant hole in his chest, his head falling back. His skin was paler than I had ever seen it. He was dead. He was beyond dead, his own   
heart lying next to me.

I suddenly screamed, barely knowing what was coming over me. I grabbed my sword and rushed at Nyx, the tears finally falling down my face. All I wanted was Nyx’s heart, so she could suffer the same fate she had given him.”

"I hate you!" I screamed, cutting wildly. "I'll kill you!"

"You can't," Nyx replied. "You don't even have the Four. You're nothing but a sad excuse for a spirit, Milla, and you always will be!"

I heard Leia scream nearby, probably seeing Jude. Nyx kicked me away, Muzet catching me. Jude's body was in the corner of my eye, and I felt weak, wanting to give up. I would never hear his voice again, his laugh, and… I would never see his beautiful, shy   
smile. His eyes would never light up again when he saw me. 

"Oh, God," Alvin said. I looked at him, his face distorted into a disgusted frown. He looked like he was about to throw up.”

"Milla," Muzet said. "The ritual. Maybe-”

Nyx laughed like that was the funniest thing she had ever heard. "The revival ritual that has never worked before? Be my guest. I can wait until after you fail horribly to kill you. After all, it will make it so much sweeter to know you failed to save him twice, all the   
hope gone from your eyes."

I felt a glimmer of hope, though I knew I would regret it. I looked at Nyx, and she gestured for me to go to Jude. Walking up to him was painful, his body so small, blood everywhere. Muzet went to his head, holding her hands out and casting an arte. I stood at   
his feet, taking in a breath. The hope I felt made me shake with an excitement I knew wouldn't come true. But for now, it was intoxicating.

"Let this spirit be bound to this human," Muzet said. "Let their lives be connected as one for all eternity. State your name, spirit."

"Milla Maxwell," I said, surprised when my voice didn't shake. "The Lord of Spirits."

Muzet took in a sharp breath, and I could feel the arte's power fading away into nothing. The glow disappeared, Jude looking the same.

"I'm… sorry, Milla," Muzet said sadly.

"Fuck you!" Alvin screamed, rushing at Nyx. "How dare you!"

"I was going to spare your lives," Nyx said, sounding almost innocent. "But I don't think I will anymore."

"Alvin, be careful!" Leia shouted, running after him. Her face was red with tears, and I couldn't help but think how unfair it was that she had Alvin while I had nothing. Muzet had Gaius, and I… I had the still heart of the Jude.

"I'm so sorry," I said, falling to my knees. "I'm so sorry, Jude. I failed you. I… I loved you, Jude. I wasn't strong enough."

I let myself look at him for a moment, then grabbed my sword, looking away from him. I felt horrible that I would always remember him like this. I stood, not letting my eyes drift back to him. "I will save everyone else. I promise. No one else will die!"

I stood, rushing toward Nyx. Muzet screamed as she stabbed her claw into her, draining some of her mana. I cut through it, a savage expression on her face as she saw me.

"You should be broken!" she shouted, making her sword reappear.

"I will not let you kill anyone else," I said firmly. "Jude is watching me, and I will not disappoint him a second time!"

"You still won't beat me!" she shouted. I gripped my sword firmly, then rushed forward, swinging out. Alvin rushed toward me, Nyx jumping into the air as he tried to cut through her. Leia joined too, a savage, angry look on her face like I had never seen before.   
Muzet got up carefully, then started to cast an arte.

“We’ve got company!” Alvin shouted, spinning and cutting through a demon. More were surrounding us, and I could hear Nyx’s laughter as I turned, trying to keep the demons from escaping.

“Why, Milla?” Nyx asked. “Why do these humans mean so much?”

“They have as much of a right to exist as any other species!” I shouted, wrapping my leg around a demon and tripping it to the ground, then stabbing into it. “And you have no right to exterminate them or spirits!”

“Didn’t they kill hundreds of spirits?” Nyx asked. She hovered in the air, just out of reach. “And then threaten to take away their will?”

“We aren’t so different from them,” I replied. “The deaths angered me, but it was all fixed. All fixed by the man you just murdered!”

Nyx lunged at me with her hand, and I barely rolled out of the way in time. But she quickly turned, slashing at me with her claw like hand. I felt blood trickle down my face, Nyx screaming as I cut through one of her fingers.

There was a sudden burst of something behind me, Nyx's eyes wide with fear. “No,” she muttered.

"What?" Muzet said, flying over and looking behind me. I turned, my heart skipping a beat. Jude's body was limply hanging in the air, a golden aura around him. I couldn’t process what I was seeing for a moment.

"No!" Nyx screamed. "He can't be the one! He's pathetic! He doesn’t deserve it!”

I felt prideful and completely stunned, emotions I couldn't name swirling through my mind. I was full and warm, every bit of the cold draining from me. "I told you before," I replied, somehow able to speak. "You underestimate him."

There was another pulse of power, Jude turning to a standing position. He opened his eyes, filled with nothing but the golden power around him. His expression changed, and he rushed forward, running faster than any human should have been able to move.   
He slammed his fist into Nyx, and we watched her slide across the pavement. She scrambled up, fear on her face. She tried to stab into Jude, but he twisted, jumping over the claws as they extended toward him.

“How?” Nyx asked. My mind told me I should jump in and help Jude, but I couldn’t move. The ritual had worked. The ritual that had never worked on anyone else had worked on Jude.

I frowned as Nyx snapped her fingers, disappearing in a puff of smoke. When it cleared, Jude was standing hunched over, his eyes back to normal. He was still covered in blood, but I couldn’t see the hole Nyx had stolen his heart through.

I ran forward as he slumped forward, his body swaying. "Milla…?" he muttered. "What…"

I wrapped my arms around him, squeezing him against me. His legs gave out, and we fell to the ground, his body over mine. But I didn't let him go, tears falling from my eyes.

"I'm… so tired," he said.

"Sleep," I told him. "Sleep for as long as you need. I won't leave your side. I love you, Jude. You’re… alive.”

"I love you," he replied.

"It… it actually worked," Muzet said. "I…"

"He's really alive?" Leia asked, wiping her eyes.

Jude's body went limp against me. "Yes," I answered, still holding him close. "Unconscious, but alive. He's… alive."

“Milla,” Muzet said seriously. “This… may not be a good thing.”

I shook my head. “I don’t care.”

“Did you… just bring Jude back to life?” Alvin asked. He glanced to the side, Jude’s old heart still on the ground. But I could feel one beating against me softly.

“Yes,” Muzet answered. “It… it is an arte that has never worked before. It has always ended in the demise of the human trying to bind to the spirit. It… it is also forbidden magic.”

“Jude’s life is now tied to mine,” I explained. I said up, placing him in front of me and watching him carefully. “He’s become a sort of hybrid between a human and a spirit. As long as I’m alive, he will be, too.”

“I suppose I’m in trouble as well,” Muzet said, a smirk on her face. “I’m the one that performed the arte, after all. My idea, too. It doesn’t seem like the Lord of Spirits has any blame in this, actually. After all, if you actually revived him, you would   
immediately be stripped of your title.”

“You knew,” I frowned, looking up at her. “You knew this would happen. All of it.”

“Did I?” she asked, putting her hands on her face and smiling. “I don’t know what makes you think that! I had no idea you would birth a being of unimaginable power!”

“I… am really, really confused,” Alvin said.

I frowned as I looked at Jude’s face, unusually red. I pressed my hand to his forehead, heat flowing from his face. “Muzet,” I called.

“Does he have a fever?” she asked. “I’m not surprised. He did just die and come back to life, after all. Not to mention grew another heart.”

“What happened?” Elize shouted, rushing toward us. Leia and Alvin quickly shifted, blocking the heart from her view. “Jude!”

“He’s alright, Elize,” I said.

“There’s… so much blood,” she gasped. 

“Is he dead?” Teepo asked.

“No,” I said fondly, picking him up in my arms. “No, he’s alive. I’m going to take him inside and wash the blood off of him.”

“Are you sure you want to do that?” Alvin said. He didn’t sound as angry as he had been when Nyx had killed him, though there was still an edge to his voice. “Sounds a little invasive.”

“I don’t think he would mind,” I replied.

“This is adorable!” Muzet called.

I sighed, then turned toward the manor. I took Jude upstairs, barely even aware of my own injuries. I opened the door to the room we were staying in with my arm, closing it behind me and taking him to the bathroom. I propped him up against the wall, then   
took his shirt off. I watched his chest, the wound completely gone. There wasn’t even a scar from the cut in his stomach.

I found a rag, gently wiping away the blood. Normally, taking care of someone like this felt like the last thing the Lord of Spirits should be doing. But with Jude, it was different. I wanted to take care of him and protect him, no matter what that meant.

I took off his pants but not his underwear, hoping he wouldn’t be angry at me. I cleaned him as well as I could, then took him to one of the beds, laying him in it gently. I pulled the covers around him, then pulled up a chair, putting my face near his and   
running my fingers through his hair. Max curled up next to his neck.

There was a knock on the door, and I sat up, seeing Elize peek her head inside. Teepo looked in over her head. “Is he okay?” Elize asked. She came inside, holding a plate of sandwiches. “Alvin said you lost your spirits, so… you have to eat now, I guess.”

“Thanks, Elize,” I said, taking the plate.

"He'll be okay, right?" Teepo asked. "Like, you would tell us if he wouldn't be, right?"

"Of course," I replied. I watched his eyes move under his eyelids, just asleep. "He'll be just fine. Better than fine."

"Did… did he really… die?" Elize asked. "Alvin and Leia wouldn't tell me what happened, just that you brought him back to life. Is that… true?"

"Yes," I replied, putting my hand through his hair again. I felt a sudden guilt fall over me, knowing I had let my emotions alone make the decision. The dangerous decision that he couldn't back down from. After all, I had only told the others half of the truth. In   
reality, if Jude died, I would die as well now.

"Why do you look so sad?" Elize asked. "It's a good thing, right?"

I glanced at her, then back at Jude. "I just… Want him to wake up. I want to talk to him."

Elize looked beyond relieved. "I'm glad! The others want to talk to you, but they said they can wait."

"I'm not leaving Jude's side," I said, feeling beyond protective with my own life at stake. "Not until he's better."

"I understand," Elize smiled. "I can't promise that Muzet won't sneak in, but I'll keep the others out. And I'll bring you food! Do you want something to do?"

I shook my head. "Not right now. Perhaps in a while."

"Okay!" Elize said, backing up. "If there's anything you need, just call for someone. I'll come back later!"

She left cheerfully enough, and I ate the sandwiches, watching Jude sleep. Elize brought me food throughout the day, but I couldn't really take my eyes off of Jude for more than a moment. Whether it was our new connection or my complete terror that   
something would happen to him, I couldn't say.

Max suddenly jumped off the bed, staring at me. He whined, then jumped back onto the bed, sitting on Jude's stomach. He looked like he wanted to play.

I stood and stretched, looking at Jude. "I'll be back in a moment," I said, knowing he couldn't hear me. Still, it put me at ease to speak to him. "I promise."

I left the room, leaving the door open. Max eagerly ran down the steps, glancing back at me to make sure I was following. I frowned at a strange noise, turning to see Leia and Alvin wrapped up in each other on the couch. I quickly looked away, going outside.

Max looked happy to be outside, and I looked up at the fading sun, feeling the cold for the first time in so long. I had no idea what had happened to the Four, but I knew that as soon as Jude was well, we would have to find them as soon as possible. I wondered   
what they would think of the ritual. They had never really shared any thoughts about Jude.

The garden was destroyed, though some flowers remained. I watched Max as he trotted along, and I blinked when I saw Nachtigal. The two of them ran alongside each other, Max struggling to keep up with the larger spyrite.

"That was quite the battle," Rowen said, coming up behind me. "But it seems like things could have ended much worse."

"Was anyone in town hurt?" I asked, still watching the spyrites.

"The damage was kept to the vicinity of the manor," Rowen replied. He came up beside me, putting his hands behind his back. "I did not see the fight, though some of the monsters did trail into the city. But no, no one was hurt aside from Jude."

"Sorry to leave you with cleaning that up," I said. "I don't know that I could do that."

"Gaius and Muzet took care of the disposal of Jude's organ," Rowen said. "I find it hard to believe he's alive."

"He shouldn't be," I sighed. "I… so many things are going through my mind."

"I imagine," Rowen smiled. "Do you regret what you did?"

I shook my head. "I'm too relieved and confused to be anything other than happy right now. I can't answer that. But even if I do, it's too late to do anything anyway. What's done is done. There's no going back."

"You always are the most sensible of us," Rowen chuckled. "For once being enemies, you and Gaius are so very similar."

"Yes," I said. "I suppose that's true. Not to mention that we both believe so strongly in Jude."

"And he came through for both of you," Rowen smiled. "Gaius would never admit it, but he is proud of him. Of both of you. He almost enjoyed not knowing if Jude would actually find a replacement for the spyrix."

"I knew he would," I said proudly. "I never stopped believing in him."

"You two are lucky to have found each other," Rowen said. "You should go back to him, Milla. I imagine after everything, he'll be quite confused. I'll look after Max and return him shortly."

I felt relieved, my feet already taking me back inside. "Thank you," I replied.

"It's my pleasure," he said. I quickly went back up the stairs, staying with Jude even after the sun fell, watching his sleeping, pure face. I set my head against his, watching the door open slightly, someone letting Max inside. He jumped into bed, laying across   
Jude's lap.

I frowned when I heard something, then realized it was coming from Jude. I immediately sat up, my heart beating like a drum. Max's glow reflected onto his face, his eyes slowly opening. They looked tired.

"Jude," I sighed, feeling a huge wave of relief.

"Milla," he said quietly. "What happened?"

I brushed my fingers through his hair again almost absentmindedly. "Don't worry about it, Jude."

He groaned, tightly closing his eyes for a moment. "It feels like I fell off a wyvern."

I couldn't help but smile. "You'll be okay."

"I had… such a weird dream," he said. "So much stuff happened."

"You should rest," I replied.

His face turned a little red. "Did you… tell me you love me?"

I couldn't help but laugh, then kissed his temple. "I did. I love you, Jude."

His eyes lit up, though he was still clearly tired and sick. "Really?"

"Yes," I said, smiling at him.

"I love you too, Milla," he replied, his smile weak but true.

I crawled over onto the bed, Jude watching me as I got under the covers. His face turned red as I put my arm over his bare chest, pulling him softly against me. "Is this okay?" I asked.

He giggled, the sound making me beyond happy. It was one of the best things I had ever heard. "It's okay with me."

I pressed my forehead against the side of his face, one of his hands touching my arm. "Go back to sleep," I whispered. "I'll be right here when we wake up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No clue if this qualifies as major character death lol


	6. Milla

My body was over Jude’s when I woke up, my legs over his and my arm around his head. I opened my eyes, seeing his already open, wide as he looked up at me. I was pressed tightly around him, my chest on his face.

I quickly moved off of him, feeling awkward. “Sorry,” I said, sitting up. “Have you been awake long?”

“Not really,” Jude said with a small, embarrassed smile. “Only since you kicked Max off my lap onto the floor.”

I blinked, then looked at the other bed, Max curled up in the middle of it. “Oops,” I said.

“I do it during the night sometimes, too,” Jude chuckled. He frowned, looking down at himself, then pulled the covers over himself. “W-where are my clothes?”

“I… uh…” I said, feeling embarrassed. “Do you remember anything?”

He looked down and thought, holding the covers close. “Nyx!” he suddenly shouted. “Did we beat her? Is everyone okay?”

I didn’t know what to say. “You… you really don’t remember.”

“I must have gotten hit in the head,” he sighed. “It happens.”

I shook my head. “No, this… this is something different. I… will show you what happened through my eyes, Jude. Try… try to stay calm.”

I put my hands on either side of his head, holding it gently. I put my forehead against his, pushing power into him, hoping it would boost his memory. He gasped, and I hoped he wouldn't lose control.

But that hope was in vain. I let go of his head, his eyes wide as he processed the memories. After a moment, he looked around wildly and jumped off of the bed. He pulled open a dresser, pulling out clothes and putting them on as quickly as he could. He   
looked panicked, and I didn’t know what to do.

“Jude-”

“I didn’t die,” he said, tripping as he put on his pants. He didn’t seem to mind that I was watching him, his mind too engulfed in fear and terror and panic. He ran through the door as he struggled with his shirt, and I rushed after him, almost tripping down the   
stairs.

“Jude, please!” I called, not sure where he was going.

“It was just a dream!” he shouted, quickly pulling the door open. Alvin called after him, but he didn’t stop, running out to the path in front of Driselle’s manor. Gaius had tried to clean up what he could, but the spot where Jude had died was still heavily dried   
with blood, bits of flesh and muscle sprayed around and stuck to the crumbled ground.

Jude froze, though his body shook. I looked to the side, seeing Alvin, Leia, Muzet, and Gaius walk to me.

“Milla,” Jude said quietly. “I was dead. I… I was dead.”

“Yes,” I replied. “You were.”

“She… she ripped my heart out,” Jude added, touching his chest. “I… I’m… dead.”

“You aren’t dead,” I told him.

“But I’m not alive,” he said, twirling around to face me. He looked puzzled and scared. “Milla, what… what did you do to me?”

I looked at him, feeling drained. “I revived you.”

“She saved your life, kid,” Alvin frowned. “What the hell is the problem?”

“It’s… not that simple,” I said, looking away from Jude.

“What am I?” Jude asked. I could feel his pleading eyes burning into me. I opened my mouth to say something, but Muzet interrupted.

“You are a new being,” she explained calmly. “Something in between a human and a spirit. I imagine the power of the mana flowing in you is what is making you concerned. You can perform your own artes with your own mana. No need for an incantation."

“When you said you turned him partially into a spirit,” Gaius said, “you… were serious.”

“It only gets worse,” I said quietly. I couldn’t bear to see the fear and disappointment on his face, looking at the ground. “I’m so sorry, Jude. I… I’ve subjected you to an eternity of pain. All because I couldn’t control my emotions.”

“But I thought this was a good thing!” Alvin said. “Jude’s alive! He’s got a beating heart again! So he’s a little different. Why does that matter?”

“Well, for starters,” Muzet said, “he’s now immortal. Granted that Nyx doesn’t rip his heart out a second time.”

“People will pine for his power,” I added. “It… he’s…”

“When Jude learns how to use this power, he will easily be the strongest being in the universe,” Muzet said easily. “And like Milla said, people will do anything to get his power. Spirits, humans, demons… we’re all so greedy. In fact, I kind of want it. Care for a   
tether, Jude?”

“I… I was overwhelmed with so many negative emotions,” I said. “I never thought it would work. I just…”

Jude took a few steps toward me, then stopped. I could feel his eyes on me. "You… resurrected me. Completely. A new heart."

"I did," I said. "All I could think about… was seeing you smile one more time."

To my surprise, Jude smiled. “You saved me because you care about me.”

“You aren’t… angry?” I asked.

“I mean…” Jude said. “What’s done is done. There’s no use dwelling on it. And this power… it means I can actually help you now, right? I can keep all of us safe." “But… people will hunt you down,” I frowned, watching him walk up to me. “They’ll capture you,   
steal your power, turn it into weapons, kill… everyone…”

He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me tightly against him. His face was red, his smile bright like the sun. It made me feel a warmth that grew in my chest, all for him. "I'm glad I'm alive, Milla."

For a moment, I couldn't move, shocked and confused. Then, I put my hands on either side of his face, pulling him away slightly and watching his face. I wasn't entirely sure what I was doing as I parted my lips, pulling his into mine. It was as if my mind was   
filling with clouds, my body feeling as if I could do anything. I wondered why I hadn't done this sooner.

I pulled away slowly, Jude's eyes glowing. He pushed back a stray strand of hair behind my ear, a smile on his face.

"I'm definitely the happiest guy alive right now," he said quietly.

"I couldn't have lived knowing you were dead," I replied, rubbing my thumbs against his cheeks. They were so soft.

"I guess I broke my promise that I would be okay," he chuckled. "I'm sorry."

I blinked, looking to the side. The others quickly looked away, Alvin pretending to kick an invisible rock on the ground as Leia stared into the sky. The only one that didn't pretend she hadn't been eavesdropping was Muzet.

"Do you mind?" I asked.

"In our defense," Gaius said, "we were having a conversation."

"Does this mean we're all good again?" Alvin asked.

"I think so," Jude said, his arms still around me.

"I was serious about tethering," Muzet said with that familiar dreamy look in her eyes. "I can feel your mana from here, so warm and powerful!"

"H-hey!" I shouted. "Enough, Muzet! Leave us!"

They grumbled and turned, finally leaving us alone. "So…"Jude said. "What happens now?"

"I have no idea," I replied. I looked at him, realizing that Muzet was right. His mana was beyond seductive. It would boost my own powers immensely and make me powerful enough to protect him.

"Your face is really red," Jude frowned. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," I nodded. "I'm perfect, Jude. After all, you're alive."

"Can you… kiss me again?" he asked. "It felt so good. Strange, but-"

I kissed him, his arms going over my shoulders. I wrapped mine around him, surprised at how the world seemed to shrink into just the two of us. Even if there had been people around, we wouldn't have known. It was just us.

He pulled away this time, a big, goofy smile plastered on his face. It made me laugh, my body feeling tingly and light. "I love you, Jude."

"I love you, Milla," he sighed. "More than anyone else can love someone."

"We never have to be apart again with your mana," I said. I blinked, feeling embarrassed. "I-I mean if we were ever to tether."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Jude frowned. "We'd never have to be apart?"

"With how powerful your mana is, I would be surprised if it couldn't support my physical form easily," I replied. "It pulls at me. It makes me really want to tether with you."

"R-really?" he asked.

"I-I'm not suggesting it," I said, slightly hopeful.

"But you'll be able to stay here," he said. "What if we don't get another chance like this, Milla?"

I took in a breath, my hands still cupping his face. "I could use your mana," I added. "I could protect you. We could both use your power."

"Then… tether with me," he said, looking confident despite his blushing cheeks.

I blinked. "You… realize what it is, right?"

He looked to the side. "I-I guess that seems a little forward."

"Can… I really?" I asked, a little breathless. It was getting hard to be so close to him and not have his mana in me.

"You want to tether with me?" he asked.

I nodded, not sure what to say. There was no one around, though I felt a little nervous, hoping I wouldn't regret this.

"Okay," he said, his eyes filled with wonder. "Do it, Milla."

I put my lips on his, connecting the tether. His mana flowed through me, a shiver running down my spine as we kissed. It made me feel alive like I never had been. His mana was covered in what seemed like pure energy and power, but underneath that, I could   
feel every bit of Jude. There was something with that feeling that made me feel good, my arms wrapping tightly around him.

The feeling relaxed, though it was still there. I pulled away, looking at him.

"What did it feel like?" he asked. He ran his fingers through my hair, but his eyes stayed on mine.

"Like you," I smiled. "I… it felt good, of course, and now… it's like you're a part of me. It's so warm. Don't ever take it away from me."

"I won't," he whispered. "I'm so glad you saved me."

"I am as well," I replied. "No matter what the future holds, I will never think what I did was a mistake. You deserve this second chance."

He intertwined his fingers with mine, pressing his forehead to mine. I closed my eyes and focused on the feeling of his tether, feeling more relaxed than I could ever remember being.

"I wish we could just stand here forever like this," I sighed.

"I'm still trying to process that the Lord of Spirits kissed me," he said with a small giggle that made my heart flutter.

"Not that she begged you to tether with her?" I smirked.

"I mean, yeah," he replied. "I'm… just happier than I've ever been before.”

“I am too, Jude,” I sighed.

“I know we should go inside and talk to the others,” Jude said, “but… I want just a little longer with you, Milla.”

“Take all the time you need,” I smiled. We fell silent, not a sound around us. It was as if everyone else in the world had completely disappeared, leaving just the two of us. I never knew a human touch could be quite so powerful.

A while passed before Jude gently pulled away. He put his hands slowly on either side of my face, just watching me. "You're… really beautiful, Milla," he said, his cheeks getting a little red.

"So I've been told," I replied. "And you're adorable and handsome."

"I… guess I'll take that," he chuckled.

"That's right," I frowned. "Men don't normally like to be called cute or adorable."

"I'm okay with it if it's from you," he said.

"You really are rather cute," I added. I ran my hand through his hair. "I don't know if I ever told you, but I love your hair like this."

He smiled. "Rowen and Leia teased me about it, but… I think it's kind of cool."

"It's sexy," I replied.

"Really?" he asked hopefully. "That means a lot coming from the Lord of Spirits."

"I think it's time we went inside," I told him. "We can have another moment like this later, maybe even tonight."

"Promise?" he asked.

I put my hand on my hip. "As long as you promise not to die again. This is your last chance, Jude. That arte won’t ever work on you again.”

“I’ll…” he paused for a moment, then nodded, his hand going to his arm. “I won’t die again, Milla. With me like this, we have a chance now, right?”

“Yes,” I said. “Nyx won’t kill you if there’s a chance she can get your power. But… that almost puts all of us in more danger.”

“People… will really be after me?” I asked.

I took his hand. “Let’s go inside. I can explain the situation completely, and we can come up with a plan.”

He squeezed my hand softly. “Okay.”

We went toward the manor, a smile on Jude’s face. I wondered if he even knew if he was smiling as I opened the door, the others waiting. I felt a little embarrassed, wondering if they had all been watching us.

"I knew it!" Muzet said, cupping her face in her hands. "Oh my, you two are tethered!"

"What?" I shouted a little too loudly. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"We didn't do anything!" Jude added, quickly glancing at me.

"Whoa," Alvin blinked. "Are you really tethered? That's like sex between a human and a spirit, right?"

"Enough of these very baseless accusations," I frowned.

"I agree," Gaius said. I felt relieved. "We need to discuss what our next step is. Milla has lost the Four, and there is a demon queen out to destroy the world."

"Unfortunately, the Four could be anywhere," I replied.

Alvin sighed. "Then we'll just have to look all over Reize Maxia. Again."

"You misunderstood," I said. "They could be anywhere on this planet."

"What?" Teepo said loudly. "But there are four other continents, and they're all way bigger than this one!"

"Yes," I said.

"Why take the Four but not kill them?" Gaius asked. "This leaves us a potential chance to simply rescue them."

"Killing them would instantly transfer their powers to another living spirit," I explained. "They wouldn't be as strong, but since I have access to Jude's mana, I could easily boost their powers."

"So…" Rowen said. "You are tethered."

I felt my eyes widen, Jude's eyes toward the ground. "I-I mean… um…"

"No wonder Jude can't stop smiling!" Leia laughed.

"It's just for my Mana," Jude clarified. "It's powerful. She'll be able to protect the two of us better."

I looked at him. "Yes," I said a little absentmindedly. "It's just… to make me stronger."

"So we have to go and find the Four?" he asked.

"If they're on other countries, we have a major problem," Alvin said seriously. He folded his arms. "Half of the total continents don't take kindly to spirits."

"Alvin and I went to Vesperia," Leia added. "It was for a news article, and Alvin was there to help protect me. Anyway, any mention of Milla or anything that happened back then made everyone furious."

"They would talk about how they didn't want that bad energy from spirits on their land," Alvin added.

"Talking about Jude set them off, too," Leia said sadly. "They knew about the spyrix, though they don't have any there. They said that everyone should have kept using spyrix until all of the spirits were dead."

"Unfortunately, they're right," Muzet said.

"Why am I just now hearing this?" I asked, a little angry.

"I assumed you knew," Muzet blinked. "But I suppose your focus was more on Reize Maxia and Elympius."

"I was focusing on any disturbance," I corrected. "I didn't feel any, so I felt no reason to turn my attention from this continent."

"But why in the world would they want all the spirits to die?" Elize asked. "The world would wither and die!"

"There are people that don't actually believe that will happen," Muzet said. Her hands were on Gaius' shoulders, but it was a rare moment when she didn't have that dreamy look in her eyes. "It's actually the existence of humans, spirits, and demons that create   
this balance. Without one species, the rest would die."

"Didn't you try to wipe out all humans?" Jude asked.

"Did I?" Muzet blinked. She grinned and looked at Jude. "I crave power. In the past, I admit, it has gotten the better of me. And your incredible mana does make me a little crazy."

"Keep a level head, Muzet," Gaius said.

"I'll do my best, my king," she sighed.

"So… we're going around the world this time," Jude said.

"We have no choice," I said. "With your power and the Four, we'll stand a chance in taking down Nyx."

"Well, I'm in," Alvin grinned. "Partly because Leia would totally sneak in with you guys anyway."

"Think of all the reports we could make of the whole world!" Leia said.

"I am willing to go as well," Gaius said. "I have never seen another country before, aside from Elympius. It could be very eye opening. They may have ways of taking care of people that we have not even considered."

"Then I shall stay and return to Kanbalar," Rowen said. "Have no fear, my king. Everything will be taken care of."

"Thank you," Gaius said. "Are you sure you can handle all of that?"

Rowen chuckled. "I think I can handle it for a while."

"I… I really, really don't think I can do it again," Elize said, not looking at anyone.

"Don't be sad, Elize!" Teepo said. "I'm sure everyone understands."

"I will not push you to join us, Elize," I said softly, trying to console her. "You've done more than enough for us."

"I'm not a coward," she added.

"Are you kidding?" Jude asked with a light laugh. "You're the bravest of us all, Elize. I don't know how you turned out so amazing after everything you've been through."

"Jude's right!" Leia agreed. "You're truly amazing. And there's no way we could have made it through all of this without you."

"I just can't hurt anyone else," she said, her voice trembling. "We… we killed so many innocent people in those fractured dimensions."

"We had no choice," Alvin said. "It was them or everyone."

"Have you ever considered just how many we destroyed altogether?" Elize asked angrily. "What right did we have to murder billions - no, trillions - of people?"

I opened my mouth, but I didn't know what to say. Jude grabbed my hand, a horrible, sad look on his face. "I wasn't saying that to convince you," Alvin said quietly. "I'm still trying to convince myself we did the right thing."

"I still have nightmares from it," Leia sighed.

"I do too," Alvin sighed. "How many versions of Presa, Leia, even my own mother, did I have to kill in order to live?"

"I don't quite understand," Muzet frowned.

"No," I said, giving Muzet a look that told her not to interfere. “Not the time, Muzet.”

She leaned over Gaius again, falling silent. “Besides, there are a whole bunch of different ways you can help us,” Jude said. “Or you can simply just be our friend.”

“So… you don’t hate me?” Elize asked.

“Of course not,” I replied. “Why would you ever think that?”

“Even as an adult, you still have your innocence,” Alvin chuckled. “No way we could hate you.”

“I told you,” Teepo said.

Elize’s smile was small. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” I said. I looked at the others. “We leave first thing in the morning for the sea haven.”

“Dammit,” Alvin sighed. “Another freaking boat.”

“I… have questions,” Gaius said, glancing at Jude. “First, is… is Jude really ready to do something like this?”

“I feel fine,” Jude said. “Better than fine. Like I’ve had way too many cups of coffee.”

“That… doesn’t sound fine to me,” Gaius frowned.

“He looks okay,” Muzet added. “But we don’t know anything about half spirits.”

“I imagine we have little time before Nyx finds us again,” I said. “Protecting Jude comes before anything else. If Nyx gets him, she’ll steal his power and use it for her own gain. Hopefully, the humans don’t do the same thing.”

“Steal his mana?” Alvin asked. “Is such a thing even possible?”

“Yes,” Jude said, looking toward the ground. “At least, for humans. There’s a type of spyrix that can do that.”

“What?” I asked, worried. “Why didn’t you say something about this earlier?”

“It was shut down in the middle of its development,” Jude said. “But… I knew the person in charge of it. We fought so many times, but no matter how inhumane I said it was, he didn’t care. He said all sorts of advancements could be made all over the world if he   
could finish it. He… didn’t seem like the type to just quit.”

“How long ago was this?” I asked. “I never saw this.”

“It wasn’t long after you left,” he answered. “Maybe a year. I haven’t seen him since it got shut down.” He suddenly looked angry. “He stole spyrites and tested the device on them. I was… beyond angry.”

“That’s horrible!” Leia frowned.

“Did the device work?” Gaius asked.

“I don’t know,” Jude replied. “All I know is that it was painful.”

“Is Spirius still corrupted?” I asked. “Are there people like Bisley in it?”

“Not that I know of,” Jude said.

“But imagine if this person and Nyx worked together,” Alvin said.

“I would be surprised if they weren’t,” I sighed. “That explains why she chose to surface now.”

“The device might not even have been made!” Jude said quickly. “I could just be overreacting. Besides, I would be informed if any spyrites were being abused.”

I looked at Jude, feeling terrified. I wasn’t sure what I was more scared of - this new device or the power Nyx could get from Jude. I took in a breath, then looked at the others. “I changed my mind. We leave immediately.”

“What?” Alvin frowned. “Leave for where?”

“We’ll start our search for the Four on whatever other country respects spirits,” I told him. “Any country other than this. If they have this kind of technology, I have no doubt they can easily find out a half spirit has been born and pinpoint its location easily.”

“I second this,” Gaius said. “Especially if Jude is as dangerous as you say.”

“You want to leave right now?” Alvin asked.

“Yes,” I nodded.

“Wait!” Elize said. “Let me make you some food. Give me fifteen minutes!”

She ran into the kitchen before I could reply, Teepo flying after her. Jude sighed. “Maybe I shouldn’t have even mentioned it. I really don’t think that guy could have made that spyrix without the technology at Spirius.”

“I think Milla’s right to leave immediately,” Muzet added. “I imagine the boat trip will take a few days at the least, anyway.”

“Yeah,” Alvin said, scratching his head. “I’ll make some calls, see if there’s a boat going to any other country tonight.”

He went outside, walking away from the manor. “I’d be surprised if there wasn’t something,” Leia said.

“Is… Is my mana really that dangerous?” Jude asked sadly.

“Yes,” Muzet said. “More powerful than Maxwell. In the wrong hands, it could completely undo the entire universe, if not more.”

“You will learn to use the power to protect yourself,” I said. “But until we have the time, you must be protected.”

“Sorry to be a burden,” Jude sighed.

I kissed his temple, watching him blush. “You’re not a burden, Jude,” I told him. “Alright? I don’t want to hear that again.”

“A-alright,” he replied. “If you insist.”

“Get a room,” Rowen said, a grin on his face.

“They tethered outside in front of everyone!” Muzet shouted.

“It’s not like you can see it!” I frowned. “Leave us alone!”

“Are you guys a thing now?” Leia asked.

“I suppose we would have to be,” I replied, looking at Jude.

“I’m okay with that,” he smiled. “If you are.”

“Very well,” I nodded.

“That was easy enough,” Leia said.

I looked down as something pressed against my legs, and I leaned over and picked Max up. He purred and rubbed his head against my neck. “I really like this little guy.”

“He likes you more than me, apparently,” Jude chuckled. “But that’s okay. He’s happy.”

“I always thought little spyrites were so adorable,” Muzet said.

“They aren’t always so little,” I said, looking to the door as it opened.

“Well,” Alvin said, looking a little frazzled. “There’s one that leaves in three hours.”

“Can we even hope to make that?” Gaius asked.

“If we hurry,” Alvin said. “But we have to go now.”

“Elize!” I shouted. “We have to leave!”

A moment later, Elize scrambled out of the kitchen, holding a small box. “There!” she said, handing it to Alvin. “They’re a little squished, but they taste okay, I promise!”

“Thanks, Elize!” Leia said.

“We’ll give you a call if we need anything,” Alvin said.

“Good luck!” Elize said. “And be careful, please!”

“We will,” I replied. She wrapped her arms around me, and I did the same to her, feeling a little anxious.

“Don’t die, Little Buddy!” Teepo shouted.

“Like you ever have to worry about me!” Alvin laughed. We turned and left the manor, jogging out of the city. We went quickly for a while until Alvin stopped, breathing heavily. Jude was completely fine, barely even sweating.

“You’re out of shape,” Gaius said, folding his arms.

“Have you ever considered you’re all just weird superhumans?” Alvin sighed.

“I’m so hungry,” Leia said.

“We were only running for twenty minutes,” Jude said.

“See?” Alvin said. “Weird spirit human thing.”

“Let’s at least keep walking,” I said. “We can eat as we go.”

“Fine,” Alvin replied. He handed a sandwich to Leia, and she ate it quickly and greedily.

“You feel okay?” I asked Jude quietly.

“I feel perfect,” he smiled. It always made me feel so good to see that smile on his face. “Running felt good. It got some of that hyperness out of me.”

“Good,” I replied. “Let me know if you feel anything strange. Don’t power through something.”

“Okay,” he nodded. “I won’t. I mean, I will. I’ll let you know.”

We walked on, Alvin occasionally grumbling. Muzet hung around Gaius constantly, and I thought I could see a hint of a smile on his face. Their relationship was still a mystery to me. I couldn’t tell if they were in love or just happy and fooling around.

Jude’s fingers shook, but whenever I looked at them, he quickly formed his hands into fists. I didn’t see any other visible signs, worried about him. I felt guilty, knowing that I did this to him.

“Well,” Alvin said. “There’s the seahaven. Can’t wait to get back on a boat.”

“Did we make it in time?” Gaius asked.

Alvin took his phone out of his pocket. “We’ve got five minutes. Come on!”

We started running into the seahaven, and I froze when we got there. The others ran forward, but I could feel the stares of people on me. Something felt wrong.

“Don’t get on that boat!” I screamed. They stopped and turned.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Alvin frowned. “There’s food on board! You can eat there!”

“It’s about to leave!” Jude added.

“Something is wrong!” I shouted, going up to them. “I don’t know what it is, but something is wrong.”

“I can feel it as well,” Muzet sighed.

“It’s just a boat,” Alvin replied. “What could be wrong?”

“I feel something like a spyrix nearby,” I answered. “That’s the only way I can describe it.”

“You don’t think…” Muzet said. “That the spyrix Jude talked about could be real?”

“If it is, and Nyx knows,” I said, “then she would have told them about Jude.”

“I told you, there’s no way it was completed,” Jude said almost angrily.

“We can’t afford to be careless,” I said.

“I shouldn’t have brought it up,” Jude sighed. There was a loud sound, and Jude suddenly screamed and gripped his arm. He glanced at the wound, a terrified, confused look on his face. His hand was covered in blood, but it wasn’t red. It was shimmering and   
golden.

“Who the hell shot at him?” Alvin asked, pulling out a pair of guns.

Jude chuckled nervously, and I could only imagine what was going through his mind. “I-I… golden…?”

“Get him!” someone shouted. People hopped off of the boat and from the top of the buildings, surrounding us. I didn’t hesitate to pull my sword out and start cutting through them.

“There are so many!” Leia said.

I risked a glance at Jude, still looking terrified. His hands gripped his hair, and then he put his hands into his pockets. Metal formed over his knuckles, and he punched into someone nearby.

I turned back, seeing more people streaming into the port. There was an endless stream, as if they had summoned everyone to get Jude.

“Alvin!” I shouted. “Take Jude and a boat and get out of here!”

“You want me to steal a boat?” Alvin asked exasperatedly.

“Yes!” I replied, something hard ramming into my leg. I grit my teeth, feeling Leia or Jude heal me.

“I’m okay!” Jude said. “I’m fine! I can fight!”

“I can hold them off!” I replied. I started casting an arte, letting spears of light fall heavily into the port. “Go!”

“No!” Jude said. “They’ll hurt you too, Milla!”

“Better than them getting the half spirit!” I replied.

“C’mon, kid!” Alvin said. I glanced back, pushing power around us. I made a shield of light, pushing everyone back away from us and the boats.

“No!” Jude screamed. He pulled Alvin’s hand off of him and ran toward me, but Muzet stopped him. She put her thumb on his forehead, and his eyes closed. Gaius grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder. But he turned back and looked at me.

“Are you sure?” Gaius asked.

“I can’t hold this forever, Gaius!” I shouted. “Go!”

The people slashed and shot at the barrier, and I could feel it weakening with every blow. I glanced behind me, seeing a small ship quickly running over the water, getting away. Still, I held the barrier, knowing that the further away they got, the better chance   
they had of getting out of here. I pulled Jude’s mana into it, once again shocked by how powerful it was.

The moment the barrier fell, I was pinned to the ground, someone's knee on the back of my head. After a moment, someone pulled me up by my hair, and I felt a sword at my throat. I saw a tall, skinny man with huge glasses, his face filled with freckles. He   
was slowly walking toward me. "I wouldn't kill me, if I were you," I replied. I grit my teeth as someone bound my hands. I wanted to take more of Jude's mana, but I could feel that there wasn't much more to take. Besides, if I fought, I would be threatening the   
lives of the people that lived here. "If you kill me, you'll be ending his life as well."

"What do you want us to do with her?" a woman asked. I didn't recognize the voice.

The man thought for a moment. He didn't come closer, a little timid and scared. "We can use her instead," he finally said. "Bring her to the fort. Spirius can do what they want with the spyrite."

"You're working with Spirius?" I shouted, someone roughly pulling me to my feet. I looked to the side as Max screeched. I hadn’t even known he was with me, wondering why he hadn’t gotten on the boat. "What the hell are they thinking?"

The man tilted his head. "Would you not sacrifice one person to save the world? As the Lord of Spirits, you would be duty bound to do so."

"This has nothing to do with saving the world!" I replied.

He blinked, becoming completely calm. I hated him. I hated his voice, the way he moved, and the way he paused before answering. "With the half spirit's mana, we may be able to cure disease and help people live longer. You wouldn't consider that saving the   
world?"

"People die!" I screamed. I tried to pull away from the people flanking me, but without the Four or Jude's mana, I was as powerless as a human.

He walked up to me, pulling something out of his pocket. It had a screen, and he held it up to me. "Her mana is only slightly above average," he sighed. "But I'm sure we can find some use for it."

"You're making a mistake," I growled.

He shook his head. "Sedate her. Note the dose you used on Jude so we can triple it. He'll come back."

I felt something sharp in my neck, the world suddenly lagging. I managed to look behind me at the boat, relieved that it was almost out of view. I took in a breath and pulled his tether away, instantly missing the feeling of him. I felt my legs give way, two   
people holding me under my arms and dragging me forward.

“You’ll pay for this,” I said, my voice feeling strange. “Anger me, and you’ll anger the spirits.”

“I’m willing to take that risk,” he said. “With any luck, Jude will simply come to rescue you. We were friends for a while. He told me much about you. It was clear he loves you.”

“He wouldn’t put his life in danger like that,” I told him.

“Really?” the man asked, tilting his head again. “Muzet didn’t have to knock him out in order to drag him to that boat? Honestly, I’m shocked you chose to make him into a half spirit. He’s far too emotional and sentimental to be anything quite so important to the world.”

“Then you don’t know Jude like you think you do,” I said, the world spinning. “He’s…”

“Weak,” the man replied. “Take her.”

They pulled me into the machine they had flown in on, but my eyes failed me. I couldn’t see anything, and within seconds, I fell asleep.


	7. Sorey

“Saving the world is nice and all,” Rose said, laying on the ground next to me and looking up at the stars, “but it’s nice to be able to relax a bit.”

“If only Heldalf would take a day off,” Mikleo sighed, annoyed.

“As if our lives could be that easy,” Edna said, sitting a bit behind us. “Don’t be stupid, Meebo.”

Mikleo rolled his eyes, laying on the other side of me. “I don’t remember talking to you.”

“You spoke aloud so everyone could hear it,” Edna shrugged. “If you didn’t want me to hear, you shouldn’t have done that.”

“You’re so annoying!” Mikleo sighed again.

“Just ignore her, Mikleo!” Rose laughed.

“He can’t,” Edna said. “He has to have the last word.”

Mikleo opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. I was surprised at the silence that followed, looking at the bright, shining stars. After tonight, I might never see them again. I would probably never get to see Alisha or Rose alive again, either. Mikleo sat up,   
watching me. “Are you nervous?”

I blinked. “I’m fine. Why?”

“You’re quiet,” he answered. “That’s not usually like you. Well, at least, not this quiet.”

I scratched at my face. “Maybe I’m a little nervous. But I know we’ll win and that I’ll purify Heldalf.”

Mikleo looked sad. “Of course. Everything… will be fine.”

“Yes,” I nodded. “We’ll all get through this.”

“I know,” he said, looking away.

I stood up and stretched. “I think I’ll take a walk.”

“Let me go with you,” Mikleo said, standing up quickly.

“Alright, alright,” I chuckled. “I was going to invite you anyway.”

“Don’t let any monsters kill you,” Rose said. “That would really put a damper on tomorrow.”

Mikleo walked next to me as we went between the trees, hearing leaves crunch under us. “Sorey, stop,” Mikleo said.

“Huh?” I said, turning to him. He wrapped his arms around me, burying his head in my chest.

“You don’t have to do this,” he cried. “You don’t have to purify him. We can just kill him, Sorey. Then, we can be together. Forever.”

I felt my heart drop, putting my arms around him. “I… I have to give him another chance.”

“But you don’t!” he said, pulling away and looking up at me.

“It won’t be forever,” I told him.

“It could be centuries!” Mikleo shouted. “I… I don’t want you to go, Sorey. Doesn’t that mean anything to you?”

I pulled him back against me, holding him tightly. “I’m so sorry, Mikleo,” I said, struggling to hold back tears. “But I promise you, it won’t be forever.”

“It’s not fair,” he said. “Why did it have to be you?”

“I…” I said.

He shook his head against me. “No, I know why. You’re the only human alive that could have done everything you have so well. I hate it. I hate how good of a Shepherd you are.”

I couldn’t help but laugh, but I still felt low. “It’s not like I could have done all of this without you,” I told him.

“That’s not true,” he sighed. “I’ve been useless. I barely helped you.”

“That’s just silly,” I replied. “I know you’ll be okay, Mikleo. You’re stronger than you know. And someday, you’ll realize that.”

“I’m going to miss you so much,” he said, taking in a shaky breath. “It’s not fair.”

I took in a breath, gathering all the courage I could summon. This was it. I had to say it. Whether it made things worse or better, it was now or never. “I love you, Mikleo. I’m… I’m in love with you, Mikleo.”

He pulled away quickly, looking at me. His eyes were bright and curious, filled with tears. “But you’re in love with Alisha!”

I blinked. “That’s... news to me.”

“But you’re always with her!” Mikleo protested.

“I… she’s the first human I had ever met,” I replied. I felt strange and empty inside. “I didn’t think I was hanging out with her any more than I was with you. I… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said this.”

“Don’t be an idiot,” Mikleo said, blushing. He was clearly flustered. “You already know how I feel about you, Sorey. That’s why it hurts so much to see you leave.”

I couldn’t keep the smile off of my face. “I wouldn’t do this if there was another way. I… I just have to do this, Mikleo.”

Mikleo wiped his eyes. “I never could have imagined you felt the same way I do.”

I shook my head. “But you’re right. I’ll be gone for years. I want you to be happy. So… it’s okay if you find someone else. I don’t-”

“Shut up,” Mikleo frowned. His face was only getting more red. “There will never be anyone besides you, Sorey. So you’ll just have to purify Heldalf as fast as you can, and then come back to me.”

I could only watch him for a moment, completely frozen.

“D-don’t look at me like that!” he said, glancing away. “I’m not good with this sappy stuff!”

“I’m well aware of that,” I laughed. “I’m… really glad I told you.”

“It doesn’t really matter,” Mikleo said, though he wore a smile now. “I’m happy, don’t get me wrong. Beyond happy. It just would have been nice if you had said something months ago, when we actually had time.”

“I wasn’t sure if you would… find it disgusting or what,” I sighed, feeling a little foolish. “I mean, a human and a spirit? Not to mention, both of them guys.”

Mikleo shook his head. “You think I would care about silly things like that?”

“I mean, Zaveid’s always talking about girls,” I said. “That’s what’s normal, right?”

“Zaveid’s kind of an idiot, though,” Mikleo smiled. “But knowing you feel the same way will make the years a little more bearable.”

I embraced him tightly again, holding his head against me. “I’ll think about you all the time, Mikleo,” I said, tears falling.

“Shepherds aren’t supposed to cry, Sorey,” Mikleo chuckled. He gripped me tightly.

“I know,” I said quietly. “I… can’t remember the last time I broke down like this.”

“It’s been years,” Mikleo replied. “You never let me see you cry.”

“I didn’t want to make you sad,” I told him. “Mikleo, I need you to promise me something.”

“Of course,” he said. “I’ll do whatever you need.”

“Promise me you’ll be okay,” I said softly. “Because when I get back, after so many years, I’ll need you more than ever.”

“I’ll be there,” Mikleo said. “I’ll lead you through whatever the world has in store for us then.”

I laughed lightly. “I’ll look forward to it.”

Mikleo pulled away hesitantly, letting go and wiping his eyes. I did the same, hoping it wouldn’t be noticeable. “No more crying,” he said, not without a small smile. “That freaked me out, Sorey.”

He shouted as I ruffled his hair. “Alright, I’m done,” I said.

“You completely messed up my hair!” Mikleo groaned. “Edna’s gonna give me so much trouble for it now!”

“Too bad for you!” I laughed, messing it up more.

“Cut it out, Sorey!” Mikleo shouted, though he had a smile on his face. “I’m serious! I’ll take back all the stuff I just said!”

“You couldn’t if you tried!” I yelled.

“You’re such a jerk!” Mikleo chuckled.

I gasped at a sudden pain in my head, my hands going to it. “That’s not funny!” Mikleo shouted. “What are you doing?”

I tried to say something, falling to my knees and heaving. “What…?” was all I could manage to say.

“Sorey, what is it?” Mikleo asked, dropping to his knees next to me. “Lailah! Dezel! Someone!”

“Something… is happening,” I said. I could feel some sort of strange pull, screaming at the pain in my head. Mikleo suddenly shouted, but the next thing I knew, he was on the ground, unconscious.

I crawled to him, my vision starting to fade. I wasn't sure what was going on, but I was sure it wasn't anything that would kill us. I screamed again in another wave of pain, laying my head on the ground and closing my eyes. I had never been in so much pain   
before, wondering if the others felt it. The pain ended suddenly, and the next thing I knew, something was poking at my face.

"I think he's waking up," Edna said. "Come on, Sorey. It's boring out here."

"I really don't think poking him with your umbrella is helping, Edna," Rose said.

I opened my eyes, my head a little sore. The ground was hard and rocky, the sun just appearing over the sky.

"About time, Shepherd," Dezel said.

I saw Zaveid as well, looking like he was concentrating on something. Rose grabbed my hand, bringing me to my feet. But she moved a little too fast, Dezel stepping up to catch me before I could fall back to the ground.

"Easy," he said. "I imagine you took the brunt of all this, whatever it was."

"Well, I was right," Zaveid said, walking over to us. "We're not in our world. I'm sure of it."

"Mikleo," I managed to say as the world slowly cleared. Everything was brown around us, and I was starting to see mountains and cliffs.

"I think we were separated," Rose said. "Alisha felt the pain too, so I assume she's here somewhere as well."

"We're missing Lailah, Alisha, and Mikleo," Edna said. "Who am I going to tease now?"

"Let's get serious for a change," Dezel said bitterly.

"Boring," Edna said.

I stood up straight, then rubbed my eyes. We were in some sort of rocky place, and in the distance, I saw a massive building. Something pulled me to it, and for just a tiny moment, I thought I saw a woman behind my eyelids when I blinked.

"What is it?" Zaveid asked.

"We need to go there," I said.

"Can't," Dezel said. "All sorts of people. I can smell metal in the wind."

"Why do you want to go there?" Rose asked. "If Zaveid is right, maybe we should stay more hidden."

"There's… a girl," I said. I closed my eyes, seeing a flash of her again. "I don't know. I just… feel like we have to help her."

"I like saving ladies!" Zaveid grinned. "I'm all for it!"

"I think this is a horrible idea," Dezel sighed. "If we die, I'm blaming the Shepherd."

"We'll be fine," I said. "But if we don't save that girl, I… I have a feeling something horrible will happen."

"Then we should probably go," Rose said. "But I doubt they'll just let us in."

"Then we'll force our way," Dezel said.

"Let's talk to someone over there first," I said. "Maybe it will help us understand what's going on."

"Whatever," Edna said, going inside. Dezel did the same.

"Let's go," Zaveid said. "This girl better be a hot babe."

We walked along the side of a mountain, the wind blowing dust into the air occasionally. The massive structure only got bigger, making me wonder why someone would need to create something so unattractive. I didn't really want to go near it.

I could see people dressed in what seemed to be the clothing of soldiers, making me even more uneasy. They were still, standing in front of a gate and not looking particularly friendly.

"What is this place?" Zaveid frowned.

"I'm assuming you won't just let me go forward and take them out," Rose said hopefully.

"No, of course not," I said. "Maybe… they'll tell us where we are."

Zaveid sighed. "Sure, go ahead."

I glanced at him, then walked to the building. One of the people turned their head to look at me, and they didn't look friendly. "Who are you?" They asked, gripping some sort of weapon tightly. It looked a bit like Zaveid's weapon.

"Hi," I smiled. "We're just a little lost. Can you help us?"

"Turn around and keep walking," they said. They looked and sounded like a woman, but I wasn't completely sure. "If you follow the wall along the left, you'll reach a forest that will take you to Sharilton."

"Ah!" I nodded. "Thank you. So… what is this place?"

The two guards looked at each other. "Fort Gandala. If you're not from Spirius, please leave."

"Spirius?" Zaveid frowned.

"Yes, Spirius," they said, looking at Zaveid. "In Elympius?"

"Hang on," Zaveid said, looking startled. "You… can see me?"

The person frowned. "Is there a reason I shouldn't be able to?"

The other person also clearly saw Zaveid. "No way," he muttered. 

"Sorry," Rose quickly said. "Our friend here has moments where he's a little… confused."

Zaveid scratched his head, but he didn't say anything. "So, as we were saying," Rose said, taking charge. "What is this place?"

"I must ask you to leave," the first one said. "The fort is off limits to the public."

"You…" I started, feeling a hole in my stomach. "Is there something you're doing to spirits in there?"

The guard tensed. "This is your final warning. Leave, or you will be forced away."

"That's a 'yes' if I ever heard one," Zaveid said. "So, Sorey? What do you want to do?”

I looked at the building, then shook my head. “We don’t have a choice.”

“Good,” the guard said. “Get out.”

“You misunderstood,” Rose said, pulling out her knives.

“Don’t kill them!” I said.

“I wasn’t planning on it!” Rose shouted, running forward. The guards raised their weapons, pointing them toward us. Something shot out of it at a terrifying speed, flying through the air and barely missing me.

“That’s a dangerous toy,” Zaveid said, blasting a gust of air through them. They fell onto their backs, dazed. I rushed past them and looked over the gate, seeing more people. We had gotten their attention, alarms blaring into the air.

“Sorey!” Edna shouted. “Let’s go!”

“Yeah!” I nodded, armatizing with her. I punched into the ground, watching it burst at the guards’ feet. Rose armatized with Dezel, Zaveid running between us as we ran to the door. I shouted as I tore it out of the frame, loudly thudding to the ground. The   
inside was darker than I thought it would be, and the path in front of us was long.

“Where’s the girl?” Zaveid asked.

“Stop right there!” someone yelled. They were running down a hallway in front of us, and in a moment of panic, I pulled parts of the ceiling down to stop them. I closed my eyes for a moment, seeing a clearer image of the girl. She was in a room that had   
nothing but a bed in it, her arms folded. She was standing, looking toward a door. My vision suddenly led me from there to where I was standing, and I quickly turned the corner, blasting through a door. It led to a large room, pipes and metal bars going across   
the ceiling, which was much higher than we were. We were on a small catwalk, and below us were boxes filled with all sorts of things I didn’t recognize. People stopped what they were doing and looked up at us, dropping their tools and running.

I turned to the catwalk, which led all around the room. I separated from Edna and looked over the side. There was the door the girl was in.

I jumped off the walk, the others following. “Hey!” I shouted, pounding on the door. “If you can hear me, stand back! We’re going to blow the door off!”

“And I assume I’m the one that’s going to do that?” Edna sighed. “Fine.”

Edna swung her umbrella, the door blowing out to the wall. I quickly ran inside, seeing the girl. Even though I was sure she was there, it was still a shock. And the girl looked as surprised as I did, maybe even a little scared.

“You’re… Sorey,” she said. It was hard to tell what her expression meant.

“What?” I frowned. “You… know me?”

“Hey, hey!” Zaveid grinned. “We’ve got ourselves a hot babe here!”

She frowned. “I’m… Milla. The Lord of Spirits. I know who all of you are. You… shouldn’t be here.”

Another alarm blared. “We should probably get out of here,” Edna suggested.

"Wait," Milla said as we started to run. She looked over the rail, then ran the other way.

"Where the hell are you going?" Dezel shouted.

"There's someone I have to save!" she screamed without looking back.

"Let's go!" Rose nodded, running after her. Dezel and Edna went inside of me, and Zaveid and I followed her.

"Don't let the Lord of Spirits escape!" someone shouted. "And apprehend the intruders!"

"She better know what she's doing!" Zaveid shouted. "She's hot enough to die for, but I'd still rather live!"

I turned the corner, her and Rose fighting with guards. I armatized with Dezel, summoning wind and pushing the guards away. Milla pulled open a door, a long catwalk over the hall.

"He's close!" Milla yelled. She suddenly turned and grabbed at a door, but it wouldn't open.

"Allow me," Edna said. She stomped her foot, the door slowly crumbling. She went back inside.

"Max!" Milla screamed. "No!"

I gasped as she stabbed through the people inside, gritting my teeth. She ran up to a table, a small, glowing animal laying there. She handled it carefully, pulling something off of it.

"Wait, this is why we came back?" Zaveid shouted. "Are you insane?"

"You're okay," Milla said gently. She picked him up, holding him in her arms. "Let's go!" 

I blinked, then followed Rose as she twisted around. I was a little surprised by what Milla had gone back for, but I could feel power emanating from it. Whatever it was was very important to her.

"Once we get out, I'll seal the door," Edna said. "I'm sure it won't take them long to get out, though, so we shouldn’t just stand around like idiots.”

"Alright," I nodded. Milla didn't stop until we were outside, slowing down. Edna appeared, pointing her umbrella up and watching a wall of rock appear around the fort. Milla got down on a knee, putting Max down. She pet it, and it seemed happy and at ease.

"Thank you," she said, standing up. "I couldn't have gotten out of there without your help."

"We've got a lot of questions," Dezel said. "And you're going to answer them."

She nodded. "I will be happy to once we get further away from this place. I have no fond memories of being locked in there twice. Come, Max. We'll get back to Jude."

I turned as I felt a familiar malevolence, glancing around. “What the hell is going on?” Rose growled. Max made a strange noise, hiding behind Milla.

“Dammit,” Milla said. “What is it now?”

“Show yourself, Symonne!” I shouted.

She laughed, the sound making me nervous. Symonne appeared in the air over us, a small smirk on her face. “I never imagined your travels would take you into a completely different universe, Shepherd,” Symonne said.

“Did you do this?” Dezel shouted.

“Me?” Symonne asked. “No. Don’t you think if I had that power I would have used it to trap you away somewhere else long ago?”

“Then was it Heldalf?” Rose asked.

“You are all so off the mark,” Symonne said. She looked at Milla, her expression changing. “Tell me where he is. The half spirit. I can feel the power somewhere in this world.”

“No,” Milla said quickly. “I should have known that’s what you wanted.”

“Half spirit?” I frowned.

Symonne looked angry. “I’ll get the answer, Milla Maxwell. One way or another!”

Symonne split into several versions of herself, all of them looking down at Milla. “Sorey!” Edna shouted. “Are you going to help her or just stare?”

“Right!” I shouted. The Symonnes lunged at Milla, and I ran forward with the others, starting to attack. It was difficult since they were so close to Milla, and they weren’t diverting their attention to us.

“Tell me where he is!” Symonne shouted. I glanced at Milla, seeing her petrified, Symonne playing an illusion on her.

“N-no,” Milla muttered. She suddenly came to, slashing at the Symonnes.

“Don’t let her confuse you!” Zaveid shouted. “She has some nasty tricks up her sleeves!”

“Tell me where he is!” Symonne screamed.

“Never!” Milla replied.

I cut through one of the Symmones, but another one just appeared in her place. I poured the power of purification through my sword, slashing out in a wave. For a moment, it weakened the illusions, and I could tell which Symmone was real. Rose ran to her,   
attacking her viciously, wind whipping around her.

“Hello!” a floaty voice called. It was a flying girl, and before I could do anything, Symonne was encased in some sort of dark orb, screaming in pain. “Stay away from my sister!”

Symonne stumbled out of the orb, jumping into the air. She looked like she was about to say something, but she cast a shadow over herself and disappeared instead.

"That's a relief," Dezel said. "We don't need that right now."

"She'll be back," I sighed. "I'm sure of it, unfortunately."

“Muzet!” Milla said angrily. “Why aren’t you with Jude?”

The new girl smiled. “Because you were kidnapped, and he’s basically sick with worry.”

“Okay, everyone slow down,” Zaveid said. “What the hell is going on?”

“Oh, my,” Muzet said, looking at Zaveid. There was a strange look in her eyes. “That body is amazing!”

“Wow,” Edna said. “Just wow.”

I blinked as Muzet flew over to Zaveid, her hands on her face. “Can I touch your muscles?”

“A pretty lady like you can do whatever you want,” Zaveid grinned.

“Muzet!” Milla shouted. “Must I remind you that Jude is in grave danger?”

“I’m listening!” Muzet said, putting her hands on Zaveid’s arm.

“This… is so weird,” Rose said.

“You, Lord of Spirits,” Dezel said. “Tell us what you know. What the hell is a half spirit?”

“A half spirit is just a human revived by a spirit, right?” Zaveid asked. “I’ve heard of it.”

“Ha,” Edna said. “You’re so old.”

“It’s a very special arte,” Muzet said, still all over Zaveid. “An arte that only works on very special people.”

“And Jude just had to be the one,” Milla said sadly. “He… he accidentally summoned all of you here.”

“Accidently?” Rose frowned. “How do you accidentally summon people from an entirely different world?”

“Jude can’t control his powers,” Muzet said, finally flying back to Milla’s side. “I thought he was going to go crazy when Alvin told him you were kidnapped.”

“It’s far better than the other option,” Milla said. She put her hand on her hip, looking at me. “Unfortunately, the only way to send you home is for Jude to learn more about his powers.”

“We have a giant hellion to purify,” Dezel said. “Like, yesterday.”

“Heldalf wants a fight with Sorey,” Edna said. “He probably knows what's going on. He’ll wait, I’m sure.”

“Still, he could create a lot of chaos,” Zaveid said. “Why’d you leave me, Muzet?”

“I’m so sorry,” Muzet sighed, her hands on her face again. “I have a boyfriend.”

“Damn,” Zaveid sighed. “I assume this half spirit is your boyfriend, too, Milla.”

“You would be correct,” Milla replied. “I need to go to him. Before his power completely spirals out of control.”

“I’m a little confused,” I said.

“I don’t have the time to explain,” Milla replied. “I apologize. This is where we separate.”

“Why not take them with us?” Muzet asked.

“We’re actually looking for some of our group,” I added. “I wouldn’t mind going with you. Especially if this Jude is in so much danger. It sounds like you all need some help.”

Milla looked over us carefully. Her gaze landed on me. “If any of you think about stealing Jude’s mana, I won’t hesitate to kill you, no matter how important you may be.”

“Jude would swoon if he heard you say that!” Muzet sighed. “I can picture his little red face now. He’s so adorable!”

“I don’t think any of us have any interest in having his mana,” I replied. “Well, besides Symonne. But she’s our enemy as much as yours.”

Milla sighed, looking sad. “I know. I just… worry.”

“This Jude must be some kind of hunk in order to get your attention,” Zaveid frowned. “Maybe he can give me a few tips. I haven’t gotten many ladies lately.”

Milla and Muzet glanced at each other. “That isn’t how I would describe him,” Muzet said. “But you can see for yourself.”

It made me think of Mikleo, hoping he was safe with the others. I couldn’t imagine him on his own, knowing that humans being able to see him would make him beyond uncomfortable. I was glad we had a little more time, but the last thing I wanted right now   
was to be away from him when I knew we would be forced apart for years.

“If you’re coming,” Milla said, “we’re going now.”

“Right!” I replied.

Dezel sighed. "You're too trusting, Shepherd."

"Oh, lay off, Dezel," Rose said.

"I agree with Mr. Moody," Edna said. "But we're in a whole different place, and we do need a guide."

"And our guides are smokin' hot babes!" Zaveid shouted eagerly. He ran after them, and the rest of us followed. I winced as Zaveid put his arm around Milla, watching her twist him around and throw her foot between his legs. Muzet giggled, and Milla turned   
and started walking.

"Ow," Dezel said. "I felt a bit of that."

"You and me both," I shivered.

"He kind of deserves it," Edna said.

"I'll be staying a safe distance away," Dezel said. 

"She did say she had a boyfriend," Rose said. "And I imagine I might do the same if a strange man with no shirt on suddenly wrapped his arm around me."

"As you should," Dezel said. "If anyone lays a hand on you, just call me. They won't be breathing for long."

"Alright, alright, no need to get so serious," Rose said. "Come on, let's go catch up."


End file.
